oneshots
by Princess Peregrine
Summary: every chapter will be a least five thousand words
1. Ludo au

**Okay, episodes may be in the wrong order because it's my plot progression. Also, just imagine that anyone with an accent speaks with that accent.**

 **STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL**

 **Ludo AU because I thought it was cute and this nice person on tumblr told me about his/her story on archive of our own and it was adorable.**

This is the most degrading thing that I may have ever done. My own minions convinced me into doing this. And for what reason? I have no idea. I just went along with it thinking I might get the wand but no! It's just some frilly dance that I just happened to attend out of trickery. I don't even know if the wand is here either! So now I'm at this stupid dance, in a frilly dress, not even wearing my skull. I'll have to teach my underlings a lesson about tricking me when I get back.

"Prince Ludo, you should at least try to enjoy the ball." Prince Ludo? He is here? My minions were right! Now I just need to steal the wand.

I tried to run over to where the voice was but I needed to go through the crowd of people and this darn dress wasn't doing me any favors. I didn't hear the voice too clearly but I was sure that it said Ludo was here. And if there was any possibility of the wand being here then I was going to try and get it or my name isn't Star! Which it is.

I tripped over the heels that I was wearing somewhere in the middle of the room and landed on someone who caught me. That's nice of them, they might do good as a minion. Unfortunately it was a masquerade ball and he had a mask. I had a mask too but I didn't see my own face most of the time anyway. I don't even remember the last time I looked in a mirror. He looked familiar but I couldn't place it with the mask in front of his face.

I was about to make him get out of my way when the music kicked up. It didn't really deter me away from wanting to get past him, but it did stop me when he took my hand in his. I didn't know who this guy is and yet he's trying to dance with me! I take back what I said about being nice, this was anything but! I really wanted to make him get off me, but I couldn't. Something was keeping me in place. I tried to move my legs away but they moved forward instead.

This was not my day. It might actually be a dream anyway, everything right now looks red. Wait, no. the bystanders aren't red, it's just me and this guy. We haven't even spoken but were dancing! And Ludo was probably getting away with the wand! My day is ruined!

Now my goal is changed from getting the wand, because it's probably gone by now, to finding out who this is and beating them to a pulp! Well, as long as I don't leave any bruises, he is kind of cute.

No! I am Star! The same Star that will one day rule the world with an iron fist. And then the universe! And then, no the universe is good enough. And maybe when all that's over I'll look for someone to like.

Wait, why is everything red? I look up to see the red moon above us. The blood moon, the moon of lovers. Only every a hundred years. The moon chooses soul mates. Soul mates. Lovers. Shit. Well this is just great! Apparently I found my soul mate! This really is the worst day ever. I don't need a soul mate! I just need an empire.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked. His voice is nice enough. I could actually get used to his voice. Wait! No! I can't be getting used to anything about him. Oh right he's asking a question. I can at least be nice.

"Well, how do I say this?" This is much more awkward than I would like. First I get into this dress, the I actually come, then I find out Ludo was here, and now I have a soul mate. What a 'wonderful' day. "Were soul mates now."

"What?!" His voice actually sounds a bit familiar now that I think about it. If only we didn't have these masks on! Actually, his mask looks good on him. From what I can tell his entire attire looks sort of cultural. Complete with a skull mask on his face. Wait, I'm wearing a skull mask, what are the chances. "Is that why I can't stop dancing?!"

"Sort of. The blood moon is the moon of lovers, and every a hundred years it chooses soul mates."

"Lovers?!" That was a bit loud. Even worse, everyone is staring at us, why wouldn't they? We literally have the moon shining down on us.

"Geez, have you never heard of any of this stuff? Isn't this stuff taught in a nursery where you mewmans come from?"

"I'm human, not a mewman. I guess you're a mewman then?"

"Yeah, didn't grow up with them though. I grew up with my lackeys." OK, now were having a conversation. This is called flirting right? If all goes well, then I could have another minion. Maybe a general. Do humans have those? The only human I know is Ludo's bodyguard. He fights well, so maybe all humans fight well.

"Really? The only mewman I know are the king, queen, and this one girl named Star." What?

"I'm sorry, who?" He didn't just say what I thought he said. It almost sounded like he said my name.

"Yeah, Star. She's always trying to steal the prince's wand. But I'm always there to stop her." Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! My Goddamn soul mate is Marco?! Marco?! The same guy that's against me. "Can we get back to the whole 'the moon just made us lovers' thing?"

"Oh, um, w-well, basically that." I could hear that the song was slowing down and so was our dancing. Hopefully I can go home and never think of this again.

"Basically that? So what, were lovers now or something? Gotta say, I still have a crush on some other girl." He has a what now?! No, no. Can't get jealous, can't get attached. Ugh, why me?! Buff Frog, when I get back you are so in trouble! "What's your name anyway? I'm Marco." He said, lifting his mask. Why does he have to have such a stupid grin on his face?!

"Um, my name is." I mumbled my name. How embarrassing is this? I'm forced to dance with my soul mate who just happens to be my enemy who just happens to not know who I am and wants to know.

"What was that last part?"

"Star." The dance is over I can run now! I quickly pull out my dimensional scissors and make a portal to the side of me.

"Wait, you're Star?!" Shit!

I jumped through the portal and landed on my throne awkwardly. The room was filled with my minions staring at me.

"How did it go?" Buff Frog asked, he's the one that convinced me to go in the first place. He even made this nice but annoying dress. And he's been like, the nicest minion I have, acting like more of a father figure than bird dad ever was. And now he's the reason I have a definite soul mate. But right now, I was not in the thanking mood.

"GET THE HELL OUT! ALL OF YOU!" I watched as everyone scattered back to their chambers in fear. "Not you Buff Frog! I want to talk to you." He stopped in his tracks with a shiver. It was nice to know that I could cause such a reaction among the people below me.

"Um, what do you need?" He asked nervously. If he could sweat because of stress instead of naturally he would definitely be sweating now.

"Oh, right, I wanted to talk to you about something but I'm having trouble remembering. Just sit down for now." He did as I said and we sat in silence for minutes as I tried to think of what I wanted to say. It was something important but I may have to act stupid and play the whole thing off. I didn't want to tell him about Marco, that would just lead to problems. But he already looks like he's speculating.

"Is it," Oh crap he's talking first! "boy trouble?" Why did he have to ask that? That is just the worst question he could ask at this moment.

"What?! NO, I mean, no. not at all, it's just," I looked down at my lap to see the frilly dress. "where did you get this dress?" Good job. He doesn't look convinced though.

"Hmm, I made it, do you like?" He made it?! This fancy thing?! Why didn't he just steal it?!

"Yes, it's a bit much for my taste, also it's very bright." He looked disheartened at that, shit. "BUT! But yes, I really do like it. Just, don't put so much effort into the next one."

That seemed to be enough as he cracked a small smile and stood up.

"Is that all?" I gave him a slight nod and he began to walk away. That didn't seem right. I didn't want to go to bed yet, and especially not after what happened at the ball.

"Wait." He stopped and turned around."How about cards?"

We played till morning.

Now it's time to go to bed. At least I calmed down from earlier. I mean, it's not like I'm going to stay up thinking about Marco.

I sighed. "Marco."

Oh no.

I saw them step out of the portal in front of school. Well, I expected there to be a them. Instead it was just Star, all by herself. It had been a week since the ball and I didn't exactly know what to make of it. I talked to Glossarick and he said the same things she did, but in more detail.

He said pretty much exactly the same stuff though. The blood moon chooses lovers, soul mates, partners, comrades, relationships. In other words, we're meant to be together now. No. Matter. What. If that wasn't the bad news of the century then it sure was when he said I could never be with my crush, Jackie. No matter what, me and Star were going to get together at one point. And it seemed like she knew all about that. Ludo didn't care.

She did look different at first, that alone was enough to scare me. Any improvement in ability to get the wand was not a good thing. Not like I was particularly checking her out for differences. She was wearing the normal clothes, sickly green dress and her skull crown, thing. Are those her only clothes? Does she wear anything under her dress? Gah, stop doing that! The only significant difference from when she first came through the portal was that she had purple hearts scattering her face. That, and she was calling out for me.

"Marco! Where are you Marco! MARCO~!" It would be normal if this was a fight and she wasn't half moaning my name. I needed to find Ludo or Glossarick, which ever I found first. Hopefully Glossarick, he's practically all powerful compared to Ludo. And to be honest, Ludo couldn't give a crap that he had magic, that and he sucks at it.

I ran off away from the strange Star in hopes of finding him.

"I can help you find him, Star right?" Oh crap, that's Jackie, I need to hurry.

I have a bag of pudding, half the school is covered in purple hearts, I just got the spell book back from Janna, and Star in floating above the school trying to sniff me out, what a great day. At least she isn't looking for the wand.

"OK, I have your pudding now tell me how to stop Star!" I scream at the strange blue man. It was bad enough trying to get the book, but for him not to tell me anything until I got pudding was irritating to say the least.

"Geez fine. The Princess is just going through mewberty. You'll just have to wait it out until," He checked his watch. I was still processing something he said. "the end of next hour! Might as well get caught now and minimize future damage."

"WHAT?!"

"Can't stop mewberty kid, don't you have something similar?" Idiot!

"Not that! Did you say Princess?!" That must have been a mistake on his part. Star? A Princess? The Princess of monsters maybe, but that's the only way I can see that being right.

"Yeah. Star Butterfly future queen of Munie." He was way too calm for something like this.

"But, but what about Ludo?" I asked.

"Adopted." That makes sense actually, he is a bird. "Now listen kid, I have my pudding and your girlfriend is right behind you so goodbye."What?!

"Found you~ Marco." Shit. Like this day could get any better. And I had another hour to wait until this would be over, where was Ludo when you needed him?

I was immediately encased in a sphere of purple hearts that honestly smelled very nice, intoxicating even. Light passed through the hearts easily allowing me to see everything around me inside the ball of hearts.

"Marco~" My attention was immediately pulled over to the purple six armed winged Star. The dress tore around her arms and her wings. Her dress just barely hung on her at this point and I could now tell if she wore anything under her dress. She didn't. Everything was just, there. Luckily, or unluckily, her dress still hung around her waist, keeping her lower half covered.

I wish I could say I was worried about myself, but I was more concerned with whether or not she knew what a bra was. But I was focused on her body. Every curve looked perfect. Every word out of her mouth sounded like it was laced with sin. I completely forgot about Jackie. Jackie who? Every step she took closer to me made me more unsure of the situation. I just hope no one can see from the outside in.

I became stiff and unmoving as she grabbed me in and embrace. Honestly a bit disappointing.

For a whole hour she did nothing but hug me from behind and nibble at my neck. It was anything but unpleasant but aside from the occasional moaning of my name, it was boring. A few students came up to the sphere and knocked it a few times but left it alone very quickly. I really hope no one can see inside this thing.

"AH!" Star squeaked out, releasing her mouths hold on me. Clearly she was no longer a weird bug girl and she was so going to freak out when she noticed the situation. "What did you do to my clothes?!" And she doesn't remember a thing.

"I didn't do anything!" I started to take off my jacket so she could cover herself. I had that idea a while ago, but she wasn't going to let go of me long enough to put it on, she might even ruin it with those extra arms like she did with her dress. "Here, put this on." I said, handing her my Jacket.

"How do I put this on?" She asked holding it up with both hands. Not bothering to cover herself, making my situation much more exciting. I snatched it back.

"Ugh, raise your right arm. Now put your left arm through the hole. Now I just have to zip it up." I leaned over to grab the zipper and accidentally brushed her chest with my head. Just ignore it, just ignore it, just ignore it. I repeated the mantra over and over in my head causing my blush to grow with each time I thought it.

"Now how do we get out?" I asked. I tried pushing the walls and to my surprise, that worked. The hearts just looked like a pile of dust after I pushed a group of them away. "Never mind."

"Were still enemies, this changes nothing." She said unconvincingly. At this point the entire situation could be summed up in one word. Stupid. This entire situation was stupid. There was no way that this situation would seen as anything but stupid to anyone with an ounce of brain cells. "Also."

"What is it now? School is over by now, I just want to go home." If this day continued like it has been then I was going to lose it, that could happen one of two ways, hopefully the destructive kind.

"I kind of left my dimensional scissors back home and now I have no way back. Can I use the ones Ludo uses?"

The rest of the day was quiet, and thank god for that. I stole the scissors from Ludo and made a portal back for Star. She said nothing but smiled at me in gratitude. The only thing I found odd was that she didn't even mention the wand.

"Today is the day!" I yelled at my subordinates, fire in my eyes. I got a good nights sleep, we all had enough corn for breakfast, I made the perfect paper airplane. Everything was going my way today.

"The day for what?" Fly Man spoke up. I got a bit irritated at that. What else could I be talking about?

"The day we get the wand of course."

"But, what about that kid?" I didn't see which one asked it but it was someone from the middle of the crowd.

"What about him?"

"How are we going to stop him from stopping us? He's like a one man army. Didn't he stop us like twice on his own without Ludo?" There were a few murmurs of agreement. They were right, he would be tricky to get around. Unless.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take him, you guys just worry about getting the wand away from Ludo. In fact, I have a plan." I said deviously. Not only would I get the wand, but I could be around Marco and they wouldn't have any idea. Well only one would have any idea, but it wasn't very likely that he would get that idea.

We were about to move out when Buff Frog decided to talk to me.

"Star." He said approaching me.

"Yeah? What is it?" Crap, did he know?

"How do you plan on taking on Karate kid?" Okay, it seems like he doesn't know. My job is to not let anything slip.

"Well, Y'know, a little of this, a little of that. The point is that you guys should stick with the plan." Please stop asking questions.

"Will you be taking weapons? You should at least take armour if you going to fight." He's just worried, how nice of him.

"That wont be necessary, thanks for the concern Buff Frog." I left before he could ask anymore questions.

"So here's the plan! I'll go first, and if everything is going well, I'll put a thumbs up through the portal. If everything goes bad, I'll give a thumbs down. If I give a thumbs down, don't come through the portal. In the meantime I will do my best to distract Marco. Any questions? No? Good!" I jumped through the portal before anyone could say anything. I immediately close the portal when I land on the other side.

"STAR?! GET OUT!" Wow, rude. I just got here and he's already telling me to leave. Why is it so steamy in here?

I turn around to see a half naked Marco in a blanket covering his lower half. Now I get why he wants me out. I look away. Why does he have to be naked?! I was naked in front of him, sorta, but that was different!

"AAH! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" I screamed at him. Why was he in such a hot room naked anyway? "AND WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE?!"

He shoved me out of the room and slammed the door to my back. I guess I'm in the hallway now. At least I'm not in there. With a naked Marco. Yeah, that would be terrible.

"I just got out of the shower. Why are you here?" He said through the door. I feel like there was some kind of metaphor for talking through the door but I couldn't think of it.

"I'm here to," Quick, think of something! Why did I come so unprepared? "hand out?" I said, my voice getting squeaky at the end.

He didn't respond right away. All he gave me was a large long sigh. Was that not the right thing to say? I thought that was universal for spend time with someone. Even if I meant it so I could distract him while my minions get the wand but still!

"Fine. But I need my clothes." Oh, thank god. "I'm going to walk back to my room and do you promise not to look while I do? Ludo broke my door so now I have no door."

"Um, yeah! I, Star, promise to not look at you while you change clothes." Well, I'll try not to. I didn't get a good look, assessment! Assessment, the first time. Yep, this is all part of the plan, to gauge how, um, fit he is? I don't know, at this point I'm just making excuses.

"Okay well, close your eyes. I have to walk through the hall to my room."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and started to hum nonsense. I heard his feet scamper across the hallway and make there way into a room. Might as well open my eyes now. What's the worst that could happen?

Nothing bad at all. No wonder he's able to do all that karate stuff. I don't know what I expected. He's got freaking abs and everything! Some of my minions have those but they all look weird with them.

I didn't look down far enough before he put his pants on. Dang it. I was too slow. At least I now know how good he looks. Ugh, blood moon why did you do this? I should make it seem like I wasn't looking before he sees me.

I close my eyes hoping that would be enough. "Done yet?" How many layers does this guy need? I just have one at all times. Sure it's not very nice but It's not like I have many options. The last time I tried wearing more than one dress at a time the dress tore and broke. A few of my clothes are just hundreds of flattened leaves. Maybe if I didn't live in the swamp, or didn't have like twenty siblings, I would have gotten more clothes.

"Yeah." He said with a groan. "I'm not going anywhere so I don't need my hoodie. Now, why are you here?" Didn't I just answer that exact same question?

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm here to hang out. Y'know, with my future lover." Well that slipped.

"Please don't call me that."

"Sure. So, where's Ludo?" I asked. I should probably move this along. My great day will continue to have good luck even if I have to force it.

"Ludo's back in Munie, had to meet with the king and queen for something." He froze for a second before placing a smirk on his face. "Actually, I think hanging out would be a good idea."

"Really?!" I wanted to start hopping around. I couldn't, I had to keep my composure. I am an evil leader of a small army. I will rule all with an iron fist one day. But this was great. I could finally get the whole crush thing out of my system and actually get to know the person that I was chosen for. Any reason to not be a stranger to my soul mate.

"Yeah, have you ever had nachos?"

"Is that a food?"

"Yes."

"Lead the way!" I didn't know what these nachos were but I couldn't wait. In fact, movement would be great right about now, it's really hot in this place.

"These are so much better than corn. How do you grow them? Are they cheap? Can they be grown?" I needed to know.

"Slow down, they're just potatoes." LIAR!

"No, potatoes don't taste like this. Potatoes don't taste good. Potatoes are like a parasite that just keeps growing from the molding corpse of itself." How could he claim that these were potatoes. Clearly I am a master of deduction.

"Um, is all you eat corn?"

"Well not everything is corn, corn is a delicacy that the kingdom keeps from the monsters. This one time I got some of the royals corn and it was great." Clearly he didn't live like me. His walls were firm and didn't seem like they were going to fall down soon. "Are you royalty here? These walls are as good as my castles."

"No, this is just a normal human house. And it's not hard to find food on this planet. Gonna eat the rest of those?" I quickly grabbed the plate of nachos back from the table with a hiss. "Fine, bring those with you." He said as he started to walk back up the stairs. If these nachos weren't so wonderful then I would have been robbing this place spotless. Why does he get a better castle than me?

"This room is Ludos." What? What?! I finally infiltrate the base of my enemy and all I had to do was spend a day with a guy? If I had known that I would have been hanging out a lot more. "His wand isn't here. Nothing is really. He's not a collective type of guy. Keeps his belongings small."

"So, the wand isn't here right now?" I asked as he moved closer to a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Nope." I let out a groan of frustration. I spent all this time here and my minions are all probably waiting for me. Well Buff Frog is. One Eyed Jim probably already distracted the others with a fun game of sorts. Classic Jim. "I thought you weren't here for the wand what's wrong?"

"I was here for the wand." He dragged me by the wrist to stand in front of the mirror. Weird, no reflection. "But then you distracted me with you being naked, and then you offered me nachos, and we talked about my home for like two seconds before you dragged me up here. Ugh, today was going so great today before I got here."

"Marco, who is this?" A regal lady's voice said coming from the mirror. Now what's going on?

"This is Star." Wait. That's the queen! He's turning me in! He's turning me in to the queen and now she knows where I am! Oh shit! I'm gonna get thrown in the dungeon or beheaded for leading a monster rebellion against the queen. "Star Butterfly" I don't care what he's saying anymore, I start crying. Everything I worked for is going to end. And the last good thing I'm going to remember are these nachos! These damn good nachos!

Marco grabs my shoulders and leads me over to a seat. "Why don't you sit down for a little bit."

"You asshole." I say as I start wiping my eyes. "I come over and you turn me in."

"What are you talking about. I'll be right back." He said with a sigh.

He talked to the queen for a bit. After a short while the king was on the screen and they were pointing at me. Even more soon Ludo was there as well. I tried to make out what they were saying but it was all in a hushed whisper. Then the weirdest thing happened, a tiny blue man riding a book was next to Marco. Soon enough everyone was making glances towards me. I pulled my skull down to hide my face.

What was I going to do now? Buff Frog has been with me since day one of me being in power. What's going to happen to him? Then there's fly guy. He'll figure something out, he's a fly. But all my other minions? Buff Frog could probably take care of them but if Buff Frog gets captured. He wont be captured, he's a monster. I would get off easy being a mewman but them? They would probably all be killed upon finding them. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Today was supposed to be my lucky day! The day where everything went perfect! I finally was going to ease my mind by hanging out with Marco and steal Ludos wand!

"STAR!" HOLY MOTHER OF JENKINS! I let out a screech of fear. Marco had been calling me probably for my charges. I wiped my face, luckily I hadn't been crying, but my eyes stung a little.

"The king and queen want to talk with you."

"About what? How I'm going to be hanged in the castle courtyard?"

"Good heavens child no! Have you not been listening to a word we've been saying?" The queen said rushed. I gave her an odd look. If I wasn't being charged with anything, then what was happening? "You are going to be inheriting the Butterfly family birthright." I gave her a blank stare. "The wand. You're going to get the wand."

What? I'm sorry what? She did not say what I think she just said. Instead of getting in trouble with the royal family, I'm being given the ultimate weapon? The very thing I could use to get rid of all my problems? What did Marco tell them? How much power did he have? Was he a ruler over them?

"As much as I would like to explain we have things to attend to. Marco should fill in the blanks for us. We will give you your wand in a few hours." Then the screen turned off. Back to being a non reflecting piece of glass.

"Marco?"

"You probably have questions if you weren't listening."

"The word, duh, comes to mind."

He explained everything. And now I'm back home, just stepped through the portal, with everyone staring at me. What do you know, I was right, they are playing cards.

Apparently I'm a princess. Not only am I a princess, I'm the princess of mewnie. The wand belongs to me now. Legally no less. I feel no better about Marco and I'll probably have trouble falling asleep tonight.

"Well, how did it go?" Buff Frog asked. It wasn't even two in the afternoon yet. "Star?"

"I-I did it. I got the wand."

"Really?! How?!" By this point everyone was paying attention to me.

"I need to lay down." I said and headed off towards my room.

I laid down and tried to figure out what was happening. The wand is mine. I'm the princess. Someone stole me away at birth. I'm the princess of mewnie. I was going to rule one day anyway. The wand is mine. Now what? Do I wake up tomorrow and take over the world with limitless power? I stayed like that for hours.

"Move aside everyone! I'm here for Star!" The small blue man from before came bursting through the castle doors alerting everyone in the room. I sat on my throne watching the whole thing. It was kind of nice seeing how they all tried to guard me.

"What do you want with Star?!"

"It's okay guys." I said immediately stopping them in there tracks. "Glossary, right?"

"Glossarick actually my liege." He said with a bow. "As you probably know I'm here to give you the wand and help you in mastering it's potential."

"Yeah, Marco said something about that when I wasn't listening." Once I said that the wand shockingly appeared over my head and fell into my lap. I picked it up and it transformed into and odd mixture of stars and skulls.

"I'll be in the book if you need me." He said as he slammed the book closed. My minions starred at me before one of them spoke up.

"Princess?"

"Yep. Future queen of mewnie."

"You're- You're still going to stay here, with us?"

"Yep."

Honestly, I'm bored. I just, got the wand. No fight needed. No epic grand battle. Just, got it, in my hands, handed to me on a silver platter, I never liked silver.

Just wanting to try it out I waved it around before shouting out a fake sounding spell. Probably wouldn't work anyway. I just made it up.

"SUPER NACHO WITH CHEESE WAVE BLAST!" And to my surprise, it worked. A wave of nachos filled the table in front of me. I could hear a small 'whoa' come from the book. And I then left to my room for the rest of the day. I was starting to feel a little sick being in there today. I heard my minions cry tears of joy over the new food. I would have joined them if I wasn't having a bad day.

What to do, what to do? I could visit Marco. Not in the mood. I could play with the wand a little. No ideas. I spent the well part of the last few years trying to get it, and now I have it. I didn't even have to do anything. Universal conquest tomorrow I guess.

 **AND IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

 **I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR A WHILE NOW**

 **I GOT CAUGHT UP CAUSE FINALS ARE COMING AND I FINALLY GOT A JOB**

 **I ALSO READ WAY TOO MANY FANFICS PROCRASTINATING WRITING THIS**

 **SHOUT OUT TO**

 **FreightTrainFrank**

 **ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WHO INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS FIC**

 **WHO KNOWS**

 **I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER ONE SHOT ABOUT HIS HIVEMIND MABEL AU**

 **I'M ALSO WORKING ON A GRAVITY FALLS ONESHOT THAT'LL BE OVER 10,000 WORDS**

 **WHICH WAS INSPIRED BY A GREAT WRITER**

 **voice of morgoth**

 **I HIGHLY RECOMMEND**

 **Corruption**

 **HA**

 **MY GRAVITY FALLS ONESHOT WILL BE PINECEST SO THAT'S A WARNING FOR ALL YOU SENSITIVE FOLK**


	2. sleepover? car? shop? another car?

It had been three years since dipper and Mabel had saved gravity falls. And she and Dipper never got an actual time to talk. Sure, Mabel probably knew how they felt. But if she did, she never showed any signs of it. It was actually like she was totally oblivious.

Although now it was plain as day she actually didn't know anything. Pacifica was genuinely surprised by this.

Both Dipper and Mabel had decided to stay in the same attic every summer when they came. Even after they hit puberty they decided to stay in the same room, she couldn't wrap her head around it. Maybe it was the pampered life style she lived, but she wouldn't want anyone living in the same room with her. Especially after she hit puberty. Too many odd looks when the other had to leave the room.

They were at a sleepover that Mabel was once again hosting. She had one nearly three times a week by now. Pacifica was beginning to wonder if she should put her own bed in their room so she would have something nice to sleep on every time she came over.

It was her, Grenda, Candy, and of course Mabel. They had gotten along pretty well after the years. She was still a bit uncomfortable around each of them, but she didn't mind too much.

She really didn't like the old shack. It was too run down, it had bats, somewhere there was a spider with snake legs that dipper told her about, and it literally housed a pig. The pig was adorable however so it got a pass.

There was one thing she loved about the shack, Dipper. He would usually appear only for a few minutes, but they communicated silently. Or, she was pretty sure they were. They both made faces at each other that the others didn't seem to catch on to.

Right now they were playing a simple game. Truth or Dare. Honestly, only simple in concept. You needed more than two people and then you have to think of something to tell them.

It was Pacifica's turn and she asked something she knew Mabel would know.

"Who does-" She stopped for a moment to think of a question. "Dipper-" Okay, what about Dipper should she ask? She already said who so, who does he want dead? Nah, he want's a lot of people dead. Quick, it's been more than a minute. "have a crush on?" Shit.

If Mabel even knew an inkling about her and Dippers relationship, she was dead. She couldn't go on living if it was said aloud. And why would she ask that? She knows that Mabel probably already knows about them so she already knew. She should have asked about the weirdest things dipper does at night. She couldn't ask that though. She already knew. He talked about huge books he read. Which is pretty weird how he can remember all that stuff in his sleep. She made a mental note to write down what he says for a report.

"Dipper doesn't have a crush." What? She could not have said that. It was impossible. How could she not know? She thought it was obvious. It better be obvious or else others will flirt with him!

"I don't think Dipper liked anyone since he got over Wendy." She continued, still talking to a dumbstruck millionaire. "To be honest I don't think he got over it. He still writes lists about how he's going to talk to her."

"He does does he?" I said trying to act coy.

"Yeah, I asked him about it one time, but every time he just throws the paper into the fireplace." That made more sense, he wouldn't want his sister finding out about them. She even talked about it with a huge grin on her face. It really brought attention to the new smiling teeth sweater she was wearing today.

"UGH, HE'S STILL NOT OVER HER? HE NEEDS TO FIND SOMEBODY NEW." Grenda said, her voice only getting louder and more manly over the years. If I never met her before, the only way I could tell she was female was because she needed bra's.

"Yes, he should really be with someone by now. If you want I can hook him up with some of the other geeks in town." Candy said, once again proving to me that she actually did not lose her voice. She had gotten quieter over the years but not less involved. It was more like she never got a real chance to speak.

"I don't think Dipper would like that." I said. God damn it, why did I say that? Now It will be even more obvious to everyone. But did they really not know. Candy was thinking she could hook him up with geeks. Didn't any of them know that Dipper only deserves the finer things in life.

"Yeah, I tried that once last year and he got pretty upset with me." Mabel said. Hopefully she would drop the topic. But it was me who brought it up, I feel like an idiot. "But It's my turn now, so. . ."

Thank goodness the game would move along and she could get away from being embarrassed.

"Pacifica." Shit, why did I think the universe cared about me enough to give me a break. I'm a gorgeous millionaire teen girl with a secret boyfriend that I worried about way too often and it was taking the fun out of whatever fun I could be having tonight.

Thank the lords it was interrupted.

"Hey, Mabel." Dipper walked in, his hair a mess and clearly worn out from whatever he just went through. And dammit, he just had to have a sexy amount of scruff on him. His jeans a bit dirty with splotches of mud scattered about. His white tee crinkled near his waist. One of his sleeves pulled up over his shoulder, probably by accident but enough to show his shoulder.

"Today's sleepover night huh?" He asked. Gee, for a genius he couldn't already know by a glance. But it was a stupid question so it might have been a way to get conversation going. Hopefully he would sit down with them and play.

"Don't mind me, I'm just gonna crash for the night. You would not believe how much time it takes just to get rid of a crystal scorpion." Crap, he was just going to leave her like that. He was her girlfriend, she deserves a few sentences at least. "Goodnight Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Pa~cifica." He sung my name as he crashed down onto his bed. Knocked out like a light. Staring at the ceiling. His bed half empty. If this wasn't so awkward she would go and lay down with him. She's done it when Mabel had a sleepover somewhere else. But then again, Dipper invited me on those nights.

"He's really tired isn't he?" I asked, not really needing an answer, the answer was on the bed, just trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, he's been trying to find creatures he can make into jewelry for some reason." Jewelry? I hope that's for me, he knows how much I love shiny jewelry. I really wish I got to spend more time with him than just when his sister isn't around. She hounds him like, like, like a bloodhound.

"But watch this. He really is knocked out cold." She said. She proceeded to stand up and walk over to him. She started by poking his belly to which she didn't get a response. She then lifted his journal over his stomach and dropped it. He tussled slightly but didn't make any actual reaction to it. Then he started to mumble something.

"I didn't, like Ahab, from, Moby Dick, he's too much of-" He continued sleep talking as Mabel walked back to the group of girls sitting on the ground.

"See?" Mabel said trying to see if the other were shocked. None of us were. But unfortunately, someone had an idea.

"WE SHOULD DRAW ON HIS FACE!" Grenda purposefully yelled out. Candy agreed with a small squee of delight. Mabel got a huge smile on her face as well.

"Grenda, you are like the Einstein of good ideas tonight!" Not according to me she isn't. She was more like Benedict Arnold. Did I just compare her to a history figure? I may actually listen to Dipper too much. Note to self, next date, don't listen to him, just admire his figure.

They each got up and made their way over to his sleeping figure. They were about to defile his face. I really shouldn't be irritated by this of all things, it was just a few pen marks. Nothing that couldn't be washed off in the morning.

"Glossy pen or permanent marker?" Candy asked. They had better choose the glossy. I planned on looking at that face later and I don't think I could hold a conversation with cat whiskers on his face.

"Do you even have to ask?! Give me the glossy pen girl!" Mabel said loudly. She turned towards me, still sitting down unmoved from where I was already. She had a smile that I was sure was stapled onto her face forever. "C'mon Pacifica! Get over here."

Sighing, I complied. I stood up rather slowly. I didn't want my midriff showing. At this point I was all to used to the way Mabel hosted her sleepovers. Panties and a shirt were the usual attire. I didn't agree to that at first, but eventually, being the only one who didn't do it felt more and more awkward.

I picked up a stray lipstick as I stood up. I'm not even sure why I took it. At least I would have something to draw with. God Damn It! How was I supposed to draw with a lipstick?!

By the time I made it over Mabel had already drawn two sparkly pink cat faces on his forehead with extreme speed. Candy was still trying to make straight lines for cat whiskers on his cheeks. And Grenda had just been making spirals, my guess was that she couldn't actually come up with anything to draw. And here I thought she would be the first one to draw a crudely drawn dick on his forehead. She seemed to just carve them into the desks at school. All the guys for some reason would find that hilarious. Just seeing a drawn dick in a school setting made guys laugh for some reason. I never understood it.

While the others continued to apply their ink onto his face I secretly applied the lipstick. I knew now what to do with the red stick I picked up. I finally got the idea and was immediately regretting it. Was I seriously going to kiss Dipper in front of Mabel? This would cement in stone in her mind that they were together. She probably would never let it go. Teasing day in and day out. She would probably ask a ton of questions. Knowing her, she'd make this into a soap opera. She would probably be super confused. She might feel defeated.

That was it. The idea that I could finally best Mabel at something. It's selfish sure but she was too. And I'm a spoiled millionaire, what's her excuse?

"You girls are doing it all wrong." They stopped their drawing to look at me and make room so I could draw. "Move aside." I demanded. Now I had blush on my face, but I wasn't going to let that get the best of me. I still held a grin that felt nothing short of shit eating. And if everything went south, Mabel would soon have the same expression on her face.

With them now out of the way I decided to do what I know best, show off.

"Mabel, pen me." Mabel happily handed the pen she was holding over to me. Grasping it away from her quickly and chucking it behind me in a singular motion. This wasn't going to get fucked up because I get embarrassed. I'd never hear the end of it. The rich and popular girl that can't even kiss a city boy.

I placed my knee onto the bed so I was leaning over him. I heard a small 'wha' come from Mabel. So far so good. I hope I put on enough lipstick.

I grasped Dippers jaw with both my hands pulling him up to kiss me. My blond hair falling around me and him encasing us in what I hoped had looked like a fortress. His breath quickly spiked as out lips touched. Clearly he was awake now. I had my eyes closed but I could tell by the way his neck stiffened that he was awake.

Noticing that I was kissing him, finally, he deepened the kiss. He was probably still delusional from being so sleepy but as long as we didn't start fucking in front of his sister I was fine. He let out a breath of hot air that hit across my cheeks making them warmer and more flustered. Our lips gently met each others as he pushed his neck back into another kiss. It was nice. It wasn't fierce like you hear in books where the love interest forces themselves onto the other. It wasn't awkward, okay it was a little awkward for me. It hadn't even been sexy, it was just nice and wonderful that I could do this with him.

My hair still entrapped us in a small canopy so he probably didn't know how long he was asleep. For all I know, he might think were alone with the others asleep, seeing how they didn't make any noise since I kissed him. And I was most definitely right about two things. Mabel didn't know. And Dipper thought the others were asleep.

"SHH. We might wake the others." Dipper said in an exhale, finally getting breath after being stuck to my lips for so long. He looked so handsome with his face red and his hair matted. He even had a small grin that seemed to be on the verge of laughing. Probably because of however I looked right now.

I looked through a parted area of my hair as I looked at Mabel. Her face was in a state of conflicting emotions. Probably somewhere in the spectrum of confused, happy, angry, upset, and all in all she looked like two face. That or she was having a seizure.

I leaned back down to kiss dipper on the nose, and on the cheek, and on the other cheek, and on his chin. Anywhere above the neck. I didn't want to leave those in front of other people. Dipper was too tired to really do anything but lift himself onto his elbows. Allowing me to land a barrage of small quick pecks that only lasted long enough to leave a kiss mark. When the lipstick started to wear out I decided that was long enough and totally surprise Dipper. Probably give him a heart attack.

"And that is how you draw on a guys face." I said tossing my hair back, destroying the canopy that I had created leaving a dumbstruck Dipper with kiss marks nearly everywhere on his face. To be honest I probably only sounded confident and prideful in my head. In reality I was probably worn out and panting from the loss of breath. My face was probably even redder than Dippers even with all the lipstick.

"Wait. What?" Dipper said quietly, his eyes still half lidded. Unfortunately Mabel didn't say a thing. I had expected her to have a huge reaction. Like maybe she would scream, squeal, whisper to herself, or maybe even start cheering for joy. But she didn't say a thing. She just looked down at us. But I guess no reaction is still a reaction. Maybe even a more intense one. I was all prepared to have a ballista of sounds and incoherent words or swears thrown at me, but she didn't say a thing.

"Nothing. Try to get more sleep." I said as Dipper looked around confused. He looked at Candy, Grenda, and finally, his eyes landed upon Mabel. His eyes jolted open in shock and I wished I wasn't nearly sitting on him with the way he jolted away in shock.

"MABEL!?" Dipper screamed in shock. He hadn't had a reaction when he first saw her. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. I was beginning to regret doing what I just did. I did it in front of the people that considered me to be their friend. I knew about how Candy had the smallest crush on Dipper, but she had a crush on everyone, even me, surely she would have no problem getting over it. Grenda was already in a relationship with one of my distant cousins so there was no harm done there. But these were my friends and I didn't tell them. I could have told them during any of the times that we came over and talked about guys.

But then there was Mabel. I knew she thought of me as a friend, but clearly she didn't think of me as a good one. She obviously didn't like or trust me as much as the other people in Gravity Falls, but that's to be expected when I treat her like trash just to keep my image.

But now there was this. I kissed her brother in front of her and she didn't have a reaction. Dipper clearly was very shocked that Mabel was even awake let alone that we kissed in front of everyone. He probably was keeping our relationship from her for a good reason, I didn't tell her because I just had a feeling that would not be a good idea. And I was beginning to see why. But if there was any good news coming from this, it would be that Dipper was very flustered, if only he didn't talk clearly then It would be perfect.

"Pacifica!" Dipper whisper yelled at me. I didn't see why, there was no reason to whisper.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled loudly. I, as well as the others, were startled by this sudden outburst. But she didn't sound too angry, if anything just very irritated. Dipper even had a sigh of relief after she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?!" That my have been crossing the line by a small bit. It wasn't like she didn't imagine becoming part of the Pine's family. Everyone usually has stray thoughts of growing up with someone, I have those all this time about cartoon characters still. But actually doing it? That was a bit much for a sixteen year old. I'm not going to say that Dipper is my other half, he just, matches mine very well. But I keep forgetting others are in the room.

"THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Grenda yelled out. Clearly approving of whatever this was. "GRENDA IS SO HAPPY YOU FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Hey! I could have any guy in town if I wanted." I retorted. Clearly she needed a reminder of who I was and how rich I was. Who was she to assume that guys didn't like me.

And Mabel, she could probably have more guys than me. She even fawned over guys that would take her in a heart beat. But she never went out with them, even though she always complains about how she wants a boyfriend.

Her looks were just good enough to out do mine. Her personality wasn't snobby and the guys just seemed to like random for some reason. They probably only wanted to bed her though.

And to think she was so oblivious when I had thought I made it obvious. Although now it was plain as day she actually didn't know anything. Pacifica was genuinely surprised by this.

"Ooh, Mabel's upset." Candy said out of no where. To me she looked like the happiest person alive. Out of context, she looked like her crush accepted her. Whoever her crush was, probably every guy in a magazine to be honest. But how could Candy get that she was sad from all that? Candy was probably just going blind.

"No I'm not." Yes she was. Oh god she was upset. Her voice was so dry it nearly cracked. I wish I could see more in the dim lighting of the room cause her eyes were probably red too. It was already hard enough making out her expressions. "We should just go to bed, it's late anyway." Her voice was so dry you'd think she had been crying for minutes.

Grenda looked like she was about to say something when Candy grabbed her shoulder, stopping any protest the girl had. They looked like they knew something I didn't. What was wrong? Did she feel betrayed by Dipper? By me? We hadn't lied to her. Mabel still had the same goofy smile that I could now tell was fake.

"Mabel!?" Dipper said, clearly catching on far before me. His voice doing it's best to sound serious but failed and showed just how tired he really was. Did he really value finding those jeweled scorpions or whatever that much?

"I'm tired, I'm going to sugar crash on smile dip." The illegal stuff? That's besides the point. She really was upset, but she wasn't going to talk about it right now. And Dipper wasn't awake enough to hold a conversation. Hell, he had a hard time staying awake long enough to kiss me.

She walked over to her spot on the floor, picked up a Pitt and poured a full bag of smile dip in, and chugged the thing. If it were anyone other than her I would be concerned. But after the years I saw her have a candy eating contest and won by fifty chocolate bars. Making it very clear that she was either bulimic or had a super metabolism that kept her skinny forever.

She crashed shortly after within the same minute. I wanted to confront her about why she got so upset, but I could just as easily chalk that up to her over emotional attitude, and I was tired as well. Dipper had also crashed while she drank the pop. Candy and Grenda soon went over to their positions and also fell asleep next to Mabel on the floor.

Soon I was the only one awake left. Alone, in the dark. Next to Dipper. Fuck it, I'm sleeping up here with him.

Even that was difficult. It was like I forgot how to sleep so I just lay down next to Dipper awake for an hour and a half. Forced to think of random crap as I try to fall asleep. The topic of tonight, which was our first date?

I could hardly recall which was me and Dippers first date. Unless the time he helped get rid of my mansions weird lumberjack ghost counts. But we weren't dating then. And if I were to not count the ones where we weren't officially dating then that would rule out a few times and their first kiss.

Remembering that she wanted to laugh but was too tired to really move, but very irritatingly enough, not tired enough to crash.

She had a serious trend of trying to pay him to forget things. The secret hug at the mansion when he was twelve. She got to hold age over him as she was four months older making her, technically, a year older than him. The secret hug when he left after beating Bill. That guy was a isosceles dick. The entire first date. She had snuck over to his house when she heard Mabel would be away. They had just awkwardly stood in the doorway talking. She made a fool of herself, and so did he. The first time they kissed, god that was funny. It was how she found out about his birthmark as well.

A simple kiss that shouldn't be that hard to mess up. But he botched it and messed up badly. It wasn't even intentional to be on the lips. He was aiming for her cheeks. She never counted cheek kisses because who would feel proud of having her first kiss on their cheeks. No, you were happy with the first one on your lips. The only way you felt good about having your fist kiss on your cheeks would be if you were in your late twenties and have never been kissed before.

Her train of thought ended as she fell asleep trying to remember how Dipper had kissed her. The alarm clock of to the side beaming a bright three o'clock in the dark room filled with sleeping teenagers.

Next morning rolls around like a boulder. It wasn't even morning at this point. It wasn't noon but it was most definitely a late brunch. I woke up around eight forty feeling like a groggy mess of a comic book villain Dipper would read about. The sun shines through the window illuminating the room so I can see everything clearly.

The room is a lot cleaner than usual, but we did stop early last night. Usually we wouldn't fall asleep till the next night. That didn't stop it from looking like a place fit for a drug house.

I shift my neck to look back to the center of the bed where a sleeping, bed headed Dipper laid. It was nice when I could wake up to him.

OH GOD! I HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE MABEL GETS HERE!

Oh, right. She already knows.

Already sitting up from my panic I decide to get ready to leave. But I need to eat first. I look around the room to see everyone else already gone. They're probably downstairs. I take Dippers arm away from my side as I stand up to go downstairs.

I put on my three hundred dollar white slippers and made my way down the old wooden stairs.

I started walking softly when I started hearing Mabels voice.

"I know I probably sound like an angry bitch about it, but I'm fine, really." She said in a voice that sounded like she was done, like she didn't want to talk anymore. That didn't sound like Mabel. In the mornings she was always groggy and irritable, sure, but not like she was going to hurt someone. "You guys need to go home anyway, I don't want to keep you." I used that line to get away from people plenty of times.

"See you later." Mabel said as I could hear a door close afterward. I felt super awkward. What was I supposed to do? I could always put my bitch face on and be a bitch but that would undo months of trying to be a friend to Mabel.

I stood in the hall feeling awkward for a while until I heard Mabel start moving again. Then a loud crash that rung through the building.

"DAMMIT! FUCKING DAMMIT!" Then another crash, she was clearly having a fit. Her voice loud and wet. I never knew Mabel to have a meltdown. Was this my fault? I'd be giving myself too much credit.

I peeked over the corner to see a bawling Mabel at the breakfast table. She stayed still until she looked up. I ducked back around the corner as to not be seen. All she did was knock off the plate in front of her causing another crash and shattering of glass.

"Mabel!" I said turning the corner, not wanting for her to hurt herself. She looked shocked to see me standing there. One hand on her arm, the other over her head soaked in tears. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She didn't respond, instead she choked down her words and continued to bawl her eyes out. She sunk her head into her arms like a ball. She didn't want to talk, I wouldn't either if I was crying, but I would want someone to talk to.

I sighed and pulled a seat next to her. I sat down and was immediately irritated, I just so happened to grab the unbalanced chair.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back for comfort. She slapped my hand away almost instantly in disgust. The look on her face hurt. Her anger was directed at me, in disgust. I hated feeling that way, that I was unpleasant. I could understand from people who only heard about me in passing, but this is my friend. Mabel, the happiest, most loving girl in town, was upset with me. "What did I do?"

Her face softened and she went back to crying. "Sorry, it's not your fault." I wanted to question what she meant but she began to ramble. "It's my fault. I should have read the clues. No wonder he never made jokes along with me. I took everything the wrong way." She wasn't making any sense. "Of course he wouldn't like me like that, it's not normal. I'm not normal God DAMMIT!" She exclaimed pounding the table. "I thought he was doing everything for me. Nope. He's doing everything for you and I'm along for the ride."

"Are you talking about Dipper?" I asked quietly. Honestly shocked from what she was saying. Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

"FUCK YEAH I'M TALKING ABOUT DIPPER BITCH!" I reeled back in shock. "THE ONE AND ONLY DIPPER! **'MY'** BRO BRO!" She stopped for a breath. She really hated me, because of Dipper? I felt I knew why, but, why?

"Wait, so you like Dipper?" I asked not wanting to get the words out. They felt wrong to say. They're siblings! But it's happened often enough before. If it didn't it wouldn't be confirmed that inbreeding leads to bad kids.

She turned back to me, her face red and clearly with I dry throat. "Yeah." She coughed out.

There was a silence for a minute or two. I leaned back in my chair to process this. It was a lot to take in for me. I had imagined it at one time but never came back to that thought. It was just a late night thought, something I never thought would happen in real life. It was just a fantasy.

I heard a small creak from the corner. Mabel didn't hear it as she didn't' react to it at all. She didn't hear me when I was over there after all.

"He's emancipating himself you know." Mabel said randomly.

"What?"

"He wants to get emancipated so he can live here year round. Something about, it'd be nice to see our friends all the time." She said using her fingers as air quotes.

"What about your friends back home?"

"What friends?" She said with venom in her voice. "Back home, we don't have any friends. It's just the two of us. Back home were the ones that people would look at like we were disabled freaks. The ones no one actually wants to talk to because it'd get awkward fast." So that explains why they didn't like talking about their hometown. I had asked Dipper once, but he dodged that question faster than a deadbeat parent.

"I had voiced how I would like to stay in Oregon all year and he got the best look on his face. He started emancipating both of us without telling our parents. He says that it'll be much easier to be emancipated when we turn seventeen."

"O-kay?"

"Apparently he's doing it for you, not me." Oh. That makes more sense of why she'd be upset. "He even asked Soos how much it would be to rent out the place year round. Luckily Soos isn't as greedy as Stan so it's rather cheap. And after all of that I thought he was just doing it to make me happy. The same way I thought he was doing for the last years."

She started to cry again but ended up just coughing with not a lot of tears left. She had made a pool earlier. She startled me when she stood up.

"I'm making coffee." I didn't protest. I didn't want to say anything against Mabel when she was like this.

Apparently, what she meant to say was, I made coffee, as she just picked up the container and poured two glasses. I once again heard a faint sound come from the edge of the hallway.

She set down a cup in front of me as she nearly gulped down half of hers.

"Am I stupid?" She asked, setting her drink down.

"What, no, of course not." I said in protest. I may have called her that in the past but not anymore. I would call her a few things, but not right now.

"I feel like it. I really thought he liked me back. With all the looks, smiles, movie nights. I guess he was just being brotherly." I stayed silent. "I ruined everything. I was planning on kissing him because he wouldn't make a move. " She turned to me. "I guess now I know why. He already likes someone else."

This couldn't be happening, could it? She was upset about this? About this?! I get it false expectations, crushed dreams, your crush likes someone else. But really? This was her fault! If she liked him she should have told him, I told him.

"When did you 'start' to like him?" I asked finally speaking up throughout her entire rant. She looked back at the wall in front of us.

"A few years ago, during the school year if I had to guess. Back when we were thirteen. And I thought I made it obvious! Hell, last year I started walking into his room naked when our parents weren't home just so I could pick up something I planted in his room! If anything were more obvious than that other than just fucking him on the spot you tell me!" She really did that? Sounds like something Mabel would do. "He didn't like me walking into his room naked though. And here I thought no one could resist this hot bod." Mabel said with a chuckle. Earning one out of me as well with her odd sitting shimmy of her hips and chest.

"And a few years back I just started flirting with him. Always telling sex jokes was one thing that made him uncomfortable." I'd keep that in mind. "During movie nights I would snuggle with him so it was obvious I was flirting. It was uncomfortable keeping the same position for a movie though. It just gets worse whenever we come up here. We do sleep in the same room so it's to be expected I guess."

"And he's that oblivious?" I asked, not believing that he could be that dumb.

"No, he knew from the beginning. Hell last month he even said something along the lines of, lets fuck, but then he didn't bring it up again."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but after all these years of flirting with him the farthest I ever got was a blow job."

"Seriously?!" I said, not really caring about the fact that this was serious. Instead I felt like I was at the lunch table exchanging gossip and someone else had something good to say.

"Yes, seriously!" She said smiling a large smile. She must have felt the same way about this that I did. "But I didn't even get to finish doing it. He stopped me midway saying something like, I have homework to do. His face was beet red after that, I felt like I got somewhere, but I guess not." She said in a lower voice. The entire mood of the room seemed bipolar. "How far did you get with my brother?"

This went from being an emotional conversation to feeling like an interrogation.

"What do you mean?" I said looking the other way, I could feel the heat rise to my face. It wasn't like I was embarrassed of Dipper, it was just that I never thought I would have to voice my sexual activities.

"You know, how far did you get into fucking Dipper?" She said taking another sip of her coffee.

"We um, got, pretty far." I said like more of a question to see if it was okay. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Far, enough?" She gave me another inquisitive glare. That broke me. "Fine we fucked okay? We got far enough as to where it took a few hours. Is that what you want to hear? I fucked him a lot. Were dating for Christs sake. And I thought you knew before last night. I thought it was the most obvious thing in the world!" There I said it. She looked away back to the wall.

"Can I pay you to forget all that?" I seriously had a bribing problem. I tried to bribe Dipper to forget taking my virginity. Why is bribing people the first thing I think of?

She gave a small chuckle. "I'm just glad Dipper isn't here to hear this." I felt like telling Dipper to come out from behind the corner that that point. It seemed unfair for him to just listen to all this. "Right Soos?" Soos?!

Soos came out from behind the corner and let a large sigh of relief escape him.

"Sup doods." Soos said walking into the kitchen. He had gotten slightly smaller than since he started working at the shack due to some advice from Stan. I never understood what his relationship was with Stan. Was it a father son relationship, or was it boss and worker, it was most likely that Stan was just the best role model in his life.

"You were there the entire time?" I asked surprised at his presence.

"Yeah, I do live here." He said nonchalantly as he opened the fridge. He looked down at the floor where the broken glass was. He made a small face of disgust before it was replaced by a chuckle. "You gonna clean this up later?" He asked directed towards Mabel.

"Yeah." She said looking away from him.

"Cool dudes, well, I gotta go open up shop." Soos said as he walked into the other half of the building carrying two apples. One for Melody. When I thought about them all I could think about is why they aren't married yet.

"Are you okay with him hearing all that?" I asked kind of taken aback by Mabel's lack of a response to Soos hearing their conversation.

"Yeah, he already knows." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"What?!" She actually told this to someone else?!

"Yeah, he's kinda like a fun uncle who's also a counselor. Just, someone to talk to." She said with a smile. I never understood Mabels changes in attitude but now they came in and out like crazy. "But I was telling him all that stuff when I thought I had a chance."

That answers that question. It seems like this is just an interview. Full of questions that she answers happily. I just hope she doesn't see this as an interrogation.

"So, when did dipper find out you liked him?" Mabel closed her eyes and leaned back getting comfortable. It was quiet for a short while. I could hear a few birds that made their way by the shack.

"Well, he probably figured it out the second time I went into his room naked. But before that I was dating around for a while. Everyone I went out with dumped me within the week we started. No one could keep up with my hyper nuclear mecha enthusiasm for sweets and carnival rides." I doubt anyone could keep up with her in any sense. "The last guy I dated tried to rape me and Dipper-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled, not believing what I heard. How could she just say that so calmly?! This had to be a lie. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT'S NOTHING?!" I screamed immediately worrying that I woke Dipper up.

"I said tried, jeez. It definitely ruined my life at the time, but I got over it." She said wincing at the sound of my voice.

"How do you just get over something like that?!" I said quieter than before. How could she just get over something as huge as nearly being raped?! That stuff scares people to suicide how could she just get over it?!

"Dipper was there for me, and besides nothing actually happened. It made me wary around other people but after a while you just get back to normal every day life." I was listening intently to every word she said. "I was on a date with a guy a while back and while I looked over to his friend he did something to my drink. I didn't see him do it, but Dipper did." She got a look of blissful nostalgia on her face as she relaxed farther into her chair. "You should have seen him. It was amazing. I didn't even know he knew how to throw a punch. He beat the crap out of the guy till he was a bloody pulp."

"So how's your grades?" Francis asked. I didn't know him well but he was supposedly the jerk at another school. He kept giving me a weird look that I didn't like. I got it plenty of times during school but it was always far away from me. No one who had this look got close to me. Now I was very glad they never did. It was disgusting. I could tell what it means now, and I would definitely be weirded out the next time I went to school.

"Uh, their pretty good right now, Dipper's tutoring me." I said trying to back into my date for the night. Remy was also from the school Francis was from. He had approached me and asked for a date, so I said yes and didn't think anything of it. Prom was a bit boring nonetheless. The after prom was being held at Remy's mansion which surprisingly fit nearly everyone. And the outside was big enough to keep the dance going out there. "Could you ask your friend to not get so close to me?" I asked, uneasy with how close Francis was scooting into the seat next to me.

"Don't worry about him Mabel, he's like that with everyone." Remy said shoving away how much I didn't like the way this situation was for his own convenience. I started to get the feeling that Remy wasn't a good guy earlier in the night but he was the only one to ask me to the prom so I contented.

"Oh am I getting too close?" Francis said shoving his face close to mine for the sake of making me feel worse. At this angle I could see all the cracks across his unnaturally grey skin. His breath shot at my face making it clear he hadn't brushed his teeth in weeks, not even for one night at prom.

"I think I'm going to leave now." I said shoving Francis' shoulder away from me so I could stand.

Remy then handed my drink in front of me. Not caring how I felt.

"Can't you at least stay until you finish your glass?" He said resting his head on his arm atop the table. There was still half a glass left in my cup. It was just apple juice. I even made sure that it wasn't spiked before getting it. I could at least finish the cup before I left.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed the cup and sat back down.

I hadn't seen Dipper all night. From what I understood, plenty of girls asked to go with him, but he turned them all down. I didn't know why he would turn them down, I even heard in passing that some of the more popular girls were going to ask him out. Maybe he was going with a secret girl or maybe she was unpopular. He made it clear to me that he wasn't interested in anyone when I asked him about it. I knew he was still hung up about someone, he kept making lists and plans after all, getting defensive and burning or eating the paper when I asked about them.

I knew he came to the prom but after we got inside I didn't see him. The thing I found weird was the fact that he brought a paper with him. I saw him copy something from the journal onto it earlier. I wanted to ask in the car but the whole time I was just screaming about how I was asked out by the richest boy in the school over and over. The entire time I got the feeling he didn't like me going with him.

I saw him across from me in the room. He was walking slowly over here, but it looked like a charge. Like with every step the ground should have broke yet he continued walking at the same pace. Which at a closer glance was not slow, it was speeding and precise. He didn't hit anyone on the way over to me. I especially didn't like the way he was dressed. He was dressed in a suit which was eerily similar to when a certain triangle demon invaded his body. His eyes said everything when I looked into them. Nearly resembling the pin eyes of bill with his brows furrowed into his face made the only expression he could show was rage. He was livid and he was walking towards us, correction, towards Remy.

Remy laughed at one of his own jokes when Dipper made his way over.

"Mabel, can I have your drink?" Dipper asked. I didn't want to get in his way so I just handed my drink to him.

"HEY!?" Remy screamed when he saw me handing the cup over.

Dipper spilled the drink onto the table making a puddle of the orange liquid. Remy was screaming swears and curses at Dipper while Francis got up and walked around the table. I was looking at the puddle where a nearly dissolved pill laid. The situation crashed into me like a truck when I saw what was in the drink.

I didn't move until I heard someone let out a shrill scream. I looked over to Dipper who had been punched into a group of other girls. Francis stood with a sense of happiness at the fact he punched someone. Dipper however, stood up and dusted off his jacket like nothing happened. He looked up and grinned at Francis happily. His eyes weren't changed from their regular size or shape. They just carried something that I could only imagine a madman could have. He wasn't possessed by Bill, he didn't have any correlation with Bill now. He was just mad.

Remy got up and stood by Francis, ready to clobber my brother. Francis was the first to try. I didn't know where the extra strength came in at but Dipper lifted Francis like a grape. Holding Francis by the neck slightly above the ground he grabbed Remy by the back of his neck. Francis choked while Remy sputtered incoherent sounds.

"Try to enjoy the rest of the night." Dipper said before carrying the two boys away.

I had almost no idea what had happened. I wanted to follow Dipper, but another part wanted to be as far away from whatever he was doing as possible. One side was much, much stronger than the other.

I had gotten up from the seat and went to find another glass of apple juice. Hopefully this time it wouldn't have a pill in it. I didn't have any friends to meet with at the dance and I definitely didn't have anyone to meet at the after party. Makes sense really. Girls insane, always energetic, always screaming happily, never quiet, but has a smoking hot sexy bod. No one would want to be friends. But everyone would want her in bed. God Dammit! Why did I really think that a guy that rich would actually like me?! He could have anyone of his friends as a girlfriend but I really thought that after no conversations, he would like me. I didn't even know his name until a few days ago and we never talked!

I could feel tears start to buildup at the edges of my eyes and wanted to get out of the field of view of everyone else. Luckily there were plenty of pillars and open spaces.

Of course no guy or girl would actually want a relationship with me. They just wanted sex. How many horny teens would it take for me to learn that that's just what they are with me, horny. The only guy that wasn't was Dipper. He was the only one that actually cared about me. He didn't care about my body, he just wanted me happy. Dammit, I was trying to get over him, what's wrong with me.

"Your boyfriends killer." Said a voice above me. I looked up to see a tall red head who clearly didn't go to school anymore. Her face was full of freckles and eyebrows that clearly were used to a scowl. She adjusted herself next to me and leaned back getting comfortable. "I saw what happened."

"What?" I asked voice slightly weak from the built up tears.

"Yeah I saw everything. The same guy tried to do the same thing to my sister at last years Prom." She explained, taking a sip of a liquid that was not provided at the bar. She was clearly smart enough to bring her own drinks. "I was going to go over there and kick his ass again, but your boyfriend got there before me."

"Dipper?! He's not my boyfriend!" I said in protest.

"Really? Make him, he's a keeper. If I wasn't head over heels I would be after him." She then gestured her glass over to a crowd of laughing guys. There was a bald one in a vest, a kid with braces in what was clearly his only good shirt, and a buck tooth kid wearing a pink suit over a white shirt. Most notable was his pink hat. "Pinkie over there, that's mine."

I noticed that they were clearly different in age. While she looked to be in her early twenties, he looked like a senior about to graduate.

"So his name is Dipper?" She asked. I had almost not noticed the question if it weren't for her being the loudest sound around. I made a face that must have answered her question because she continued. "He gave those creeps what they deserve. But even I had trouble with that grey one. Is he on like, steroid pills or something?"

I had chuckled at this slightly, wiping away a stray tear. "Him? No, he doesn't do any drugs. And yeah it was kinda cool. Wait, what did he do?"

"He did what I wanted to do, he killed them."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it. I could believe at the least that he would hurt them, but kill them?! Dipper!?

"Yeah, that's why you should keep him. A guy like that is one in a million, he saw what they were going to do and put a stop to it completely." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"We aren't together!" I yelled, trying to get that point across. "I was trying to get over Dipper and Remy asked me if I wanted to go and I wasn't going to go but then I was asked by someone rich and popular so I thought that I could get over him but it isn't working." I said in one breath.

"Breath kid. So if you aren't with him, what are you guys? Best friends?" She asked messing with the bottom length of her green dress.

"Well, he's my brother."

"And you said your trying to get over him?" Damn it, know she knew. And now was the part where she was called a freak and laughed at. Probably going to be sent to a therapist for the rest of my life. "Even better."

"What?" She couldn't have said what I think she said.

"Well yeah, he's your brother, best friend, you already live together, you get to be around him all the time, and he'd kill for you. My advice would be to just go for it." Was she actually being supportive? About this? She was actually advocating my crush on my brother. What was worse is that she provided more reasons for me that I should be with him.

"How can you support me on something like this?" I asked. I could feel tears once again start to build up in the back of my eyes. Stupid, out of control, emotions.

"Listen, I'll let you in on a little secret." She placed her arm around my neck and once again pointed to the kid in pink. "I used to babysit that twerp." I adopted a perplexed expression upon learning this. At least I was right about the age gap. "In fact, I babysat most of the kids in here. Watch." She left me and pulled a kid out of the crowd.

The kid was stiff as a brick, but somehow still shuddered noticing who grabbed him. His face was ridden with red spots and an exceptionally big one on the right side of his face. But he was clearly a senior. It was a bit odd seeing all these faces I never saw because we shared a Prom night with another school.

"Hey twerp, how old were you when I started babysitting you?" She asked with a very assertive tone that seemed filled with threats.

"I-I'm not sure, S-Six?!" He responded frantically. She let go of his arm and he didn't waste a second running to the other side of the building.

She walked back over to me and looked tired once again. "Listen, I just came over to congratulate you on your choice of men. And like a quarter of that was to see how you were after the whole thing." She said and left.

The conversation was so quick I hardly had time to regain myself after it. I had just had an actual conversation with someone. Had to be the first time this month. Probably the best thing to happen at Prom that night. A two minute conversation with a girl that I didn't even know.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and awkward moments alone. There were a few times when I worried my dress had fallen but they only resulted in close calls. Why I decided to wear a strapless dress I will never know.

The time came when I got bored and looked around the street. There had to be at least a mile of cars in every direction from the house. How lucky I was that I took the right street. I saw Dipper's car just a few cars down and sped up my pace. I threw open the door and locked myself in. I leaned back letting out a sigh, glad to be free from the loud music and laughing coming from drunk teens.

"Hey."

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! WHAT THE SAM BLAZES HELL?!

I jumped from the car seat at the sound of my brothers voice, I hit my head on the roof of the car and probably gave myself an egg. He was sitting there with his head rested on his fist. His tux not even looking out of place.

"H-Hey." I replied, a bit hesitant to the information that he had killed someone only a few hours earlier. I looked in the back of the car where the slip of paper was. I didn't bother to reach for it. "So, you killed them?"

Dippers face looked hurt and shocked, as if such a claim was ludicrous. "No. No, I just beat them up and used a memory wiping spell from the journal."

"Dipper." I said looking into his eyes. Hoping that my gaze would break him, luckily it did. He let out a sigh before responding.

"How?"

"A friend told me." His face looked over to mine with a hint of shock. Especially after months of complaining about how I have no friends at school.

"Lets, lets just drop the subject." He said defeated looking out his side window. I looked back at the piece of paper in the back and decided it would be best to drop it. Instead I tried to find another topic to talk about.

"So, why aren't you out there?" I asked. He looked over to me slightly confused. "With your date? I know you had to go with someone Bro Bro." I said lightly punching his arm in camaraderie. He let out a chuckle at my actions.

"I didn't go with anyone to be honest. I was just following you until the incident." That was a little creepy, and he immediately went into explaining mode. "Well I had heard people talk about that Remy guy in the halls during school. And one of them happened to say something about trying to rape this Tootie girl." I made a face of slight laughter. He noticed this. "Yeah I know right? Her parents literally named her after a fart. But I looked into it and found it was true. Being rich is the only reason he got out of jail. The grey guy was his best friend or something so he paid his bail. And sure enough he tried it again with you." I didn't know how to respond, yet again I usually never did. I just acted on how I usually feel. Another reason for my failing grades. Instead I laughed.

"Thanks for being my stalker bro." I said hitting his arm. "But seriously, before he asked me, you were asked out a bunch of times. Girls just can't resist your charming good looks." Crap! Save it! "And you mean to tell me you didn't go with anyone to Prom?"

He laughed a little and ended up scratching his scruff as a distraction.

"To be honest, I already have my eyes on someone." He paused and closed his eyes as he kept talking. "It just wouldn't be right going with one of those fake girls when I should be with her."

I didn't know what went wrong with my judgment at that moment. I didn't know what it was that he exactly said. I don't even know if it was from that confidence boost from the random girl from earlier. Maybe it was the drink. Maybe I'm stupid. Maybe my sex drive was out of control that night, stupid libido.

I didn't know why I did it, but I leaned over the car seat and kissed him. My hot breath entering his mouth only wanted me to deepen the kiss. Dipper didn't react. He didn't pull away. He didn't deepen the kiss on his own. He just opened his mouth and let me indulge myself in him. My tongue swirling inside his mouth exchanging hot breaths felt amazing. I didn't want it to end. But I even more wanted for Dipper to do something. Was he the stupid one? Did he not know how to kiss? He should be returning the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm I had.

I had separated for a breath panting. I could feel the small trace of saliva between our mouths. It felt intoxicating that I could finally have this. After so long of holding back any emotions I had for him they could finally be released. Dipper was panting along with me as I felt his arm on my back. I expected him to pull me into another kiss, but instead he pulled me into a hug.

His other hand eventually found it's way to messing with my hair. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling. He had to be smiling. Who else could he have been talking about? There was no one else I knew he talked to. Besides, I couldn't be the only sibling that felt this way. He was smiling he had to be. There was no doubt in my mind he was smiling. He had to be.

"So yeah, guys tried to rape me, Dipper beat the life out of them, and I kissed him. That was probably when he realized I liked him if he didn't before." I explained shortly, not wanting to tell the story of the when, why , how, and what came before and after in their entirety.

"Well, it was like a regular kiss right? Not some, 'hey, let's fuck' kind of kiss right?" Pacifica asked.

At this point I had to ask. I knew Mabel was spontaneous and I couldn't just know how she would react to things. It's sort of the reason we're even having this conversation. I at least wanted to know. I would find out anyway if I knew she was lying. I could always ask Dipper. Could I? Asking him about his, incestuous, sister? I'm not too sure he would be comfortable talking about that.

"It was." Well that was my answer. "But, he didn't kiss me back. He let me hug him until he drove us home." She said placing her now empty cup down. She looked at it in irritation, like it was about to throw something important out.

"Well, he never said he didn't like you did he?" God Dammit Pacifica Northwest! I'm supposed to make her feel better. NOT trying to make her keep pursuing her brother!

Mabel kept looking at her glass. What did that cup do to her?

"Hey Pacifica?" More questions? Is this how it feels?

"Yeah?" I answered, once again trying to avoid her wrath.

"You're family has a wine cellar right?" I nodded gulping. "And you had some of that wine right?" I nodded again. Thinking about how weird it is that just because I'm rich I can drink wine. I must seem so privileged to commoners. "Can I have some? I feel like this is wine worthy."

"NOPE! THAT'S IT!" I yelled standing up, slightly startling Mabel. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING, RIGHT NOW!"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her chair knocking it over. She yelled profanities and unfinished words as I dragged her out of the kitchen. This continued even after we walked outside. Many of the tourists that were visiting the weird attraction took photos of the strange scene. The richest girl in town dragging around a girl and throwing said girl in a Chevy.

Mabel stopped talking when she strapped herself in. Shopping was easy for me. It was relaxing. She needs to get her mind off things. So why not go somewhere fancy in our pajamas? That sounds like a good idea.

What time is it? Almost ten, question answered. Second question, was I late? No? Good.

The alarm clock mocked me. It's red numbers dimming out from the rest of the light entering through the window. I had thought I set it to go off yesterday morning. But no, the day when I had an important meeting was the day that it decided not to go off.

And Pacifica slept over to complicate things. No doubt Mabel freaked out.

I rested my arm over my eyes and let out a long sigh. I already have enough on my plate already but Mabel can feel like a cinder block at times. Especially with everything that's been happening between us.

I understood her completely. I really did. At one point I actually felt the same way about her. I still do to be honest. But I felt much more with Pacifica. I wanted to indulge Mabel but I would think of Pacifica and that would make everything worse.

At least by the end of the year this would all be sorted out. Maybe even before the day ends if things go well. Especially if Mabel and Pacifica talked. Sorry Pacifica for having to sit through whatever kind of talk you two had together.

My phone began buzzing on my nightstand, the shaking sound increasingly irritating. I picked it up without looking still laying on my back. Oh crap!

"Mr. Northwest sir. Yes I planned on coming in today. Pacifica? I think she left, I haven't seen her. Yes. I will. I know how his goes. Best suit, got it. "

God this was going to be difficult. Step one, the hardest, get dressed.

I stood up looking around the room. Looks rather tame compared to other Mabel sleepovers. Anyway to the closet. No, no, it's under the bed. Waddles would get to it if it were in the closet. I pulled the large case out from under the bed. Once again proving that suits were the worst pieces of clothing. It didn't even look good on me, but it was all going to be worth it.

I walked downstairs warily. How could I not? They might be down there and I didn't want to be in the middle of that. What could I say? That I was totally in love with both of them? That's stupid. I don't think any realistic conversation that starts like that could end well. There was no way any kind of happy ending would occur in this situation in reality. But I'm not hearing anything so it's probably okay.

I took the step into the kitchen and GOD was it a mess. Cups on the table, broken plates on the floor, flower vases shattered across the room, and it stunk of bad coffee. But, no one was there, only other places in this building were the shop and the shower. And I doubt they're in the shower. I stepped around the mess, not wanting to ruin my nice dress shoes.

"Hey Soos!" I yelled, stepping into the open shop. There were a few early tourists that looked at me funny. How could they not? I looked like the owner of the place. In fact, I think Stan would be a bit proud to see how I look around the old shack.

"What's up bro?" Soos said with a wave. Melody was behind him working the register. Normally that would be Wendy's job but she was an off and on again worker. Still gets paid full hours from the unnaturally generous Soos. I should probably talk to him about that.

"Have you seen Pacifica this morning?" I asked, leaning on one of the eight ball canes that were sold in shop. I did this on purpose, just because I was dress in a suit doesn't mean I can't have some fun right? If this conversation went on long enough then I might even get to put on an eye patch.

"Dude, not gonna lie, you look just like Stan." He said with a chuckle. I gave a small bow of appreciation. "Yeah, Pacifica took Mabel out on the town, shopping I think." That was surprising. Did they not have a bout about what had happened? And what about the broken stuff from the kitchen? Was that something completely different? No, worst case scenario, Pacifica took Mabel out to kill her in the forest.

"Do you know know what they were shopping for?" I asked. Mr. Northwest had asked me to bring Pacifica back to her house with me. He doesn't know I'm dating her but that's something he doesn't need to find out. Although I probably shouldn't stay around the shack much longer. I have work to get to.

"Nah, you gonna stay and help with the shack today?"

"Nope, but just so you know, I think Waddles is in the shower." I said walking out the door. If I didn't do everything on time then everything could be ruined. After all, taking care of a weird shape shifting monster wasn't supposed to be easy.

I walked into the woods, careful as to not ruin my nice clothes. I couldn't afford that. That was a lie, I could afford that very easily. Hell, at this point I might be richer than Pacifica. But she doesn't need to know about that yet. And hopefully, my parents weren't wondering where I got all the money for pretty much everything in the last two years. From buying the good shoes to getting Mabel pretty much anything she wanted. He spent more money on her than he had for himself. Good thing she hadn't asked about the money.

I eventually reached the underground base entrance. Still old and metallic, but kind of roomy. I had done a few changes to make it more comfortable, but it still felt like a creepy old fallout shelter. I didn't even bother to move the canned beans out. Who knows what was in those. Only Bill could tell.

Bill, that was a funny thought. We had supposedly destroyed him when we were twelve. Boy were we wrong. We just made him harmless. No more deals, no more dream powers. Still a physical form though. The rock was a nice decoration to the cellar. And when I first found that dumb rock I actually thought that was him! Ha! Joke of the century.

I walked further into the cellar, passing all the puzzles with ease. Doing it so many times just became muscle memory. I walked into the lab where everything was held. Syringes, notes, test tubes, cameras, and five journals. Ford's journals were perfect for surviving up here in this town, but he didn't document everything. For example, new species of scorpions, spiders, flies, and other creatures that normally had an exoskeleton had a diamond or sapphire counterpart. If there wasn't an opportunity for money with that then I don't know what is.

I opened a cupboard and pulled out a can of soup, I needed to get more, I was starting to run low. It took forever just to find out that this was good for the shape shifter. Made it slower, made it less energetic, but increased the accuracy of it's forms.

I walked into the other room to see it. Today it decided to be a huge squirrel. It did that for fun sometimes, stayed in a single form for practice.

"Food day!" I yelled at it, jostling it from it's sleep. I put the can into the chute and watched as it was sucked in. It was a good thing I read the complete journal. The freeze wouldn't last forever and eventually it would attempt to break free. Which it did. I just 'happened' to come across some magic stones that allowed me to make better glass cages. I stole them from Gideon.

The can flew into the chamber hitting the beast on it's head. It was a little funny to see the irritating feeling annoy the creature.

"Not here for me today I suppose?" The shifter said, still staying as a squirrel. I shook my head and made my way to a chamber at the far end of the room. Passing a gnome and Bill all the while. At first when I found Bill, I freaked out. Panicked shouting, using paralysis spells, and getting the magic rocks. Turns out he was harmless, and had nothing useful to say. If I wanted I could just ask for the answers to the SAT and get into any college I want. I ended up at the last glass cylinder filled with flying bugs. The things were practically made of money. If I never found these I would probably be living off Mabel or Pacifica about now.

I wiped the bottom filled with dead bus into a bag and started my way off. Bill just staring at me, probably already given up any means of escaping. At this point I was the most dangerous thing in Gravity Falls, and Bill couldn't do a thing. I nearly made it to the exit door when he spoke up.

"What's wrong with shooting star?" I turned around, intrigued. I could always just leave and find out on my own. But Bill? He pretty much knew everything and was probably the only way I could find out what happened without nagging anyone.

I walked back over to the glowing pyramid and nearly leaned against the glass. That would have been bad, especially for my appearance. "Well, last night Pacifica kissed me in front of Mabel."

"OUCH! I guess she didn't take it well considering she threw a fit." I gave him a curious look. "It's true kid."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked suddenly considering my better judgment.

"Believe it or not Pine Tree, it gets boring down here when you only let me talk to a shape shifter and an insane gnome that just says Shmebulock. So need any info from me?"

"Your deals are powerless and yes, what store are they at right now?" Bill groaned at this, for such an all knowing being it must take a lot of getting used to realizing you basically have no power.

"There at the store 'stuff and junk' happy?" I just left. He must have been swearing and cursing me for hours after that.

I rode into town in the good old golf cart. I scanned the stores for the one in question, if I remember correctly, it should be on the next block. And I own it. I had begun to own so many stores that I forgot what I owned. At least now I understand why rich people seem so stupid. I should probably just wait out here until they get out.

"THIS TOP LOOKS GREAT ON ME!" She yelled loudly. If I had known that this was so much fun to her then I probably would have asked her to go on more occasions. She seemed to really have cheered up from the way she was an hour ago. It was like she completely forgot about any bad things happening. Especially the bad things about me. The thing that would help me though, is if we weren't in the lingerie section.

For some reason Mabel wanted to shop for underwear than actual clothes. Not to say I wasn't looking at the sizes and ordering some myself. I was. In fact, I was having a lot of fun doing secret shopping. Mabel would go in to change and I would add clothes to my buy list. I was ordering them through my phone and shipping so Mabel couldn't tell I was getting them.

Mabel just loved showing off how she looked in her clothes though. She strutted out of the changing area and in front of me to ask how she looked. I will not lie, Mabel is very attractive. She was right when she said no guy could resist her. I was having a hard time holding back a blush. Especially when she walked right up and asked if I could see though the clothes. They were very easy to see through, especially with her showing off every curve.

"Okay, I'm ready to go, thanks for offering to get me stuff." She said as she walked back over to her cart. I noticed a surprising lack of items in the cart.

"Is that all you're getting?" I asked, slightly irritated by how much was in her cart compared by how much she tried on. I could have gotten her everything in the entire store if she asked, but she was only getting like twenty things. And a majority was yarn or rope.

"Well, yeah. I'm just getting what I liked. Wouldn't want to mooch off you." How the hell can she be so nice to me?! I can't believe that the same girl, that just a few hours ago wanted to rip my head off, was being nice to me. And it wouldn't be like mooching, I would just feel used. I have too much money for someone to mooch off me from just a shopping raid.

"How can you be this nice to me?" I asked.

"I got over it, being upset that is. I don't think I'm going to be able to get over Dipper but you guys are together and there isn't anything I can do about it. I had time to think on the drive over here." Wow. That was very well articulated for Mabel. One of the great mysteries of Mabel Pines.

"Okay, but how can you be this calm about it?" I said louder than I wanted to. I was sure that if I looked around people would be staring at me.

"You're making a scene Pacifica, calm down." I did. We checked out without any problems and started to head out to my car. Only to see Dipper in a suit? Why was he here? Why was he in a suit?

"Sup." He said with a raised arm.

Okay, Dipper's leaning against my car waiting for either me or Mabel. Somehow, I don't know how but somehow, he found out where we were. Me and Mabel just got out of a talk about Dipper that I don't want to have with Dipper. Well, that's a lie. I really want to talk to Dipper about it. I want to probe this for hours because if there was ever a gold mine for a fun conversation full of gossip this was one.

"Hey Bro!" How does she seem unfazed?! "Pacifica took me shopping for some clothes I'm sure you'll love because I love them and if you don't that'll be rude." How can she be so chipper?! I expected awkward silence. I expected yelling. I expected conflict god dammit! "What are you doing here anyway?" Finally asking the good questions, yes.

"Mr. Northwest asked me to pick Pacifica up. I brought the cart up so you could take it back to the shack." How did my father ask him to do that?

"How did my father ask you to do anything?" I asked with disbelief, and a bit rude, I still had the pompous 'I'm better because I'm rich' attitude wired into me.

He decided that the best response to this question would be to give me a side hug and walk around the car.

"He called my phone about an hour ago. I planned to meet him today anyway so it's not a problem." What the hell? First of all, how did my father get his phone number? Second, why was he going to meet my father?

He opened my door like a gentleman, how nice.

"Can I go too?! It's been so long since I've seen your mansion!" Her? At my mansion? Without planning? No, not gonna happen. The last time I tried that I got scolded for having a peasant around.

"I would love to, but I don't think-"

"Well of course you can come along, it'll give us time to talk together. Get in." Well there goes my allowance for the day. And why is Dipper being so assertive over this? It's like he owns everything. That's my job!

Mabel happily got into the back seat while I did my best not to stutter as I sat in the front seat. Before I knew what was happening, another thing was happening.

"Mabel, I'm gonna put the visor up for a bit before we head out."

"What?" And there goes the visor. Everything was happening so fast today. First I wake up to a furious Mabel. We happily shop for lingerie afterward. And now Dipper is here in a suit.

"Did you two talk?" He asked. His face stern with a bit of irritation. I answered him with a nod as he buckled himself in. "I figured when I saw the broken, everything, in the kitchen." He let out another sigh as he relaxed into the car seat. "What did she tell you?"

Um, was I supposed to repeat her word for word on this? She told me a lot in that short time of talking to me. "Um, a lot. She said a lot." I started messing with my hair to distract myself from the building tension in the car.

"About?" Shit, he actually wants to know what she told me.

"Well, she started off by screaming at me." I started.

"I don't want a play by play, just tell me what she told you." He clearly wanted to get this done, probably because Mabel would be knocking on the visor any minute now.

"She talked a lot about you. About how she feels about you. And I was super awkward the whole time because she was crying and I didn't know how to handle that." He didn't interrupt me this time so I guess this is the stuff he wanted to hear. "Honestly I don't care about any of that I more or less just car about the fact you didn't tell me. I thought we had this 'no secrets' thing going on."

"What do you mean you don't care? How could you not care?!" He practically screamed at me. This I could understand. An upset Dipper is easy and harmless, and super easy to sit though as it's more of just frustration. Mabel could have done whatever when she was upset, a complete wild card.

"Dipper, she's your sister I get that, but it's just too cute to hate!" He clearly didn't understand what I was saying. I barely realized that's how I saw the whole thing on the drive to the store. He made this weird face that he always makes when he doesn't understand something. "I mean seriously, have you never looked at your situation? I could totally see you two being together if you weren't with me."

"But she's my sister!"

"Just don't have kids." That came out a bit too confidently, some habits die hard.

Before he could retort I pulled down the visor to the back. "Ready to go?"

"NOT YET!" She screamed. What was with this girl and screaming so often her voice didn't hurt? I'm pretty sure she has a megaphone down her throat or something to yell this loud. "I wanna show Dipper the pictures I took while we were shopping." She then leaned over the opening to the front with her phone in hand.

I nearly forgot about the stuff I got. What did she get again? Oh right, lingerie. She was about to show her brother what she looked like in lingerie. It took most of my will power not to laugh at the situation in front of me. Mabel scrolling through her pictures while Dipper tried his best to keep a blank face but failing when a huge blush crept onto his face.

"So Dipper, should I be expecting to have a sister?" I could feel the teasing coming from a mile away. "Or maybe I should be expecting to be an aunt!" There it was.

"Well if I were your sister that would be tripcest." Shit. Was now the right time to start joking? She said she joked with Dipper about that before and so have I, well, not about incest. Fortunately there wasn't a moment of silence. As Mabel burst into laughter instead of cold like the night before. It was good to know she was okay with it. Dipper responded with a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. If he had any questions on where my stance was with him then this probably answered them.

"Mabel, sit down, we're going now." He said with a grunt as he put the car into drive.

Both Mabel and I knew the rules when Dipper was driving. Shut up. Easy enough, he was a bit of a tense driver, but the ride was made even more intense by the situation that had occurred moments before. Not only that, but I still had questions. Especially how he kept this suit a secret from me. More importantly why we were going in the wrong direction. We were on the road to the manor. The one I hadn't lived in for years. He wasn't going to the mansion. Why?

"Dipper?" I muttered out, Mabel tensed when she heard me speak. We were both on our phones the whole time in silence. Dipper didn't answer. "This isn't the right direction."

"Maybe Stan was right with the blindfolds." Was all he said. Mabel seemed to understand as she got a large smile on her face and tried to contain her laughter. She then covered her eyes, presumably for the rest of the trip. I did the same.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I said as I pulled in front of the manor gates.

I can't wait to tell her everything I've been doing. Diamond scorpions, sapphire frogs, garnet flies, I had to keep a whole new ecosystem I created hidden from everyone and I had to be careful none of them escaped. Buying businesses, hiring others to do the work I should have been doing. Becoming practically one of the richest men in the northwest. Keeping my identity a secret. If it was found out that a sixteen year old accomplished all of this then what would the headlines be?

Child that killed the leading devil of corporations in the northwest. That probably wouldn't be it but who knows.

I'm about to emancipate me and my sister. None of us will ever have to scrounge for money. We can live in Gravity falls for the rest of our lives until we decide to leave. I can be with Pacifica during the summer and school year. Mabel seems fine with me, she seems fine with Pacifica. Pacifica seems fine with Mabel, she even seems fine with me. It's complicated, but I'm fine with both of them.

And the thing that will kick off our lives is about to happen. After many deals and apprenticeship under Mr. Northwest I can do this great act of kindness. I really should brace for the hug I'm about to get. And the questions.

"I bought the manor back for your parents."

 **Did I mention I suck at endings when in oneshot form**

 **It's like I want to continue a story but it's a oneshot and if I continue it I'm never going to finish**

 **You would not believe how much inspiration I took from**

 **voice of morgoth**

 **if you hadn't read his/her fairy oddparents stories**

 **So, next oneshot**

 **I'm thinking about a powerpuff girls one surrounding the rowdyruff boys**

 **specifically brick**

 **why?**

 **Not sure, always been more of a boomer type of guy**

 **leave a review and suggest something I should do a oneshot of**

 **even leave a AU in the comments so I don't have to try for a complete plot**

 **please review**

 **please don't just review**

 **"I loved this story" "so good" "can't wait for more"**


	3. What the right hand is doing(tributefic)

**Let this be known that this was heavily inspired by another writer on fimfiction. The original writer goes by the name, SSPeanutButter. And so far it seems that that is their only story at the time of writing, so encouraging them to make more stories would be appreciated. Simply for me. Because I liked that story, obviously. And I didn't say I was good at writing. Which is how you got this piece of crap.**

"I'm just happy we're finally leaving." Twilight said as she melted into the bus seat. It had been a long week over at camp Everfree, from constantly worrying about Midnight Sparkle and having to deal with the others new magic.

"I'm just glad we got through another magical event, Gloriossa went a bit mad with power back there." Sunset said. She had nearly glued to Twilight's side the entire time. It was almost overwhelming, and it would have been if Twilight didn't know she was just trying to help.

"I can't wait to get back to the spa, the nature was pretty and all but it really doesn't help when it comes to keeping my skin smooth." Rarity said.

"Wait!" Pinkie yelled out, jumping over the bus seats. "Twilight said she was glad to leave!" Everyone looked at Pinkie oddly as they all shared the same feelings about leaving. Pinkie face palmed. "Well she wont get to see Timber now. Isn't anyone wondering about why she isn't let down about that?"

"Literally nobody cared about that, I barely even remember the guy." Applejack said, doing her best to even remember the times she saw the guy.

"You guys didn't notice how Twilight practically fell in love at camp?!" Pinkie said starting to pull her hair out because no one remembered.

"I did not fall in love with him." Twilight said. "I just didn't have the heart to tell him no. I let him think we were dating for the week."

"But you had googly eyes aimed at him the whole time!" Pinkie continued.

"They weren't googly eyes, he was just really awkward and dumb. He thought wanting to go to a mall was a big secret." Twilight explained.

At this Pinkie got increasingly more frustrated to the point she decided to pass out and take a nap. She fell next to an already sleeping rainbow dash.

"Aw, well isn't that nice, they look so peaceful when they're asleep." Rarity said. At this Applejack muttered something under her breath and decided to just look out the window.

"Sleeping does sound like a good idea right about now." Sunset commented. "Mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?" She asked Twilight.

"That's fine, I'm gonna stay up with Rarity." Twilight said.

"Good, cause I was gonna use your shoulder anyway." Sunset said.

Sunset closed her eyes and leaned into Twilight, slightly afraid that she'd accidentally read Twilight's mind. To her surprise she didn't, so she leaned deeper into her shoulder to get more comfortable. She was on the verge of being asleep when it happened. The sensation of being sucked into someones mind washed over her again. She was afraid that she would be invading Twilight's privacy by opening her eyes, so she kept her eyes as shut as she could.

"I didn't think you'd be able to see me." A voice rang out around Sunset, the voice echoing off nonexistent walls. "Or I guess, me see you." The voice said again. It was Twilight's voice, clear as day. And that would make sense being in Twilight's mind she guessed. "I thought your power was to read minds, not go into-"

"Sunset!" She was shoved away from Twilight's shoulder almost fiercely. The sudden change from being sucked out of Twilight's mind into the real world was even more distorting than if she were actually asleep. "Me and Rarity are going to switch seats, Applejack is about to start a fight if they don't get separated."

"Well it's not my fault I didn't understand something that she never outright said." Rarity defended.

"I've been hinting at it as obvious as I could for months now, how are you that dense?!" Applejack yelled back.

"Yeah, that." Twilight said.

Sunset sat there still disoriented as she watched Twilight switch seats with Rarity. She decided it would be best if she didn't bring up what she just saw. Twilight's already been worried bad enough all week, she didn't need to make it worse.

Hours later the bus' made it back to school and everyone went back home, each excited to go back to sleep in an actual bed, and have running water, and use an actual bathroom.

Twilight walked home and when she got inside her house she nearly collapsed. She decided it would have been a really good decision to go to sleep on the bus. Especially after she exhausted herself trying to use her apparent telekinesis. It worked, but it was only easy when she started. She kept using it and tired herself out. Only reason she didn't go to sleep on the bus was because she wanted to fall asleep in her bed and have a good nights rest.

Twilight started through her empty house. Her parents busy on a business trip, and her brother slowly moving in with Cadence. That or with Chrysalis. What her step sister didn't know doesn't hurt her. She made it to her room almost entirely with her eyes closed. Spike was asleep in her bag which was good, she didn't think that she would be able to even talk to him if he were awake. She was so tired she barely noticed some light in the corner of her eyes. She decided she was too tired to deal with it and when she made it to her room she fell face first onto her bed falling asleep nearly instantly.

It felt like the nightmares before, but this time without the fear of her power this time. The same open ended space with odd colours surrounding her. It felt, nice. To finally be able to have a good rest instead of a restless one. Even after they defeated Gloriossa she hadn't really had a nice rest. Even with her friends support her fears of Midnight didn't go away.

"They shouldn't." A voice echoed behind her. It couldn't be, she wasn't real. She was just the person she became. Why was she still here. Twilight spun around to see the form of Midnight Sparkle lazily floating in the void. The larger form of herself looking more calming than her previous appearances.

"Midnight! Why are you still here? I'm better, at least I thought I was better, I don't need to fear you anymore, so why?" Twilight started rambling, cut off by the other.

"Could you be a bit quieter? You'll give us a headache like this." Midnight said rubbing her temples. At this Twilight did become quiet. "Thank you."

"But, why are you still here?" Twilight asked, as if she'd get a simple answer, like, she wasn't over it, she was still afraid of her power, or even that her magic did infect the others.

"Well because I'm an actual person probably." Midnight said as if that would wrap up everything. She looked over and saw the expression of the still confused Twilight. She resumed rubbing her temples. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to spell it out aren't I?" Midnight said as they started drifting closer in the void. "I really hate over explained lore. I thought since we share the same mind that you'd already know."

"I have no idea what is happening right now, aren't you just a representation of my fears?" Twilight asked.

"No, shut up, I'm going to explain." Midnight said, shutting up Twilight as she tensed and listened. "Okay, Midnight Sparkle, me, was who you think you became during the friendship games correct?" Twilight nodded. "You did not become Midnight, you simply created, let's say a clone, a much hotter clone, that was made from the magic. Get it?"

Twilight was having a hard time understanding what was happening. "Not really."

Midnight let out a sigh at this. "Well too bad, REM sleep can only last for so long, I'd say it's been about five seconds. I'm still totally trying to take over your body by the way." Midnight said grabbing Twilight's cheeks. "In more ways than one."

Twilight again, for almost the twentieth time in a row, woke up exhausted, fully rested, but exhausted. And just like the other nights when she had a dream with Midnight, she was controlling and fearsome. Even if she wasn't trying to be tonight.

The sun was poured over the walls through the slightly open blinds. She could notice that there was a blue hue of light somewhere in her room right out of her line of sight. She paid it no mind. It was probably a glowing rock lamp that shining had gotten for her. He'd gotten one for Cadence a few months back and she commented on how the light hit the inside of the fake rock. He probably took that as her saying that she liked it.

Rubbing her eyes she lifted herself out of bed and towards her bathroom. On the way to the bathroom she noticed that she was changed out of the clothes that she came home in. instead of her dirty rough shorts and worn out tee she was wearing her tank top and some sweatpants. She found this extremely odd as she didn't remember changing clothes last night. All she remembered was getting home and crashing in her bed.

"Odd." She said, noticing an odd echo in her voice. She thought it once again odd and left it at that as she made her way into her bathroom and in front of the bathroom mirror. She yawned covering her eyes again and giving them a rub.

"Twilight?" Spike said worried. He was on the corner of the bed resting and got up to follow Twilight.

"What is it Spike?" Twilight said still covering her eyes. Now this time she could hear herself more clearly. Her voice still reflected how tired she was, but instead of simply sounding groggy she could hear an actual echo, with a voice slightly deeper than hers.

She darted her head up quickly to look in the mirror.

"That." Spike commented.

"What?!" Twilight said reacting to what she saw in the mirror. What she saw was her, but with a horn. Not a physical horn, but one made of a blueish aura surrounding the area where a horn should be. "No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening." Twilight began to panic. No sooner did she begin to panic when the horn disappeared and a thumping sound could be heard back in her room.

 _ **'I was just testing a theory, Don't freak out.'**_ A voice echoed around her.

"Who said that?!" Twilight yelled out, questioning the air around her. She knew whose voice it was, she just didn't want to accept it.

"Who said what?" Spike asked, not having heard a thing except for the thump in the other room.

Twilight looked at Spike confused. "Please tell me you heard it, you heard it right?" Twilight asked her talking dog.

"Yeah, some stuff in the other room was being levitated, it wasn't that big a deal." Spike, the talking dog, said.

 _ **'I'm pretty sure he can't hear me. I am the only one in your head.'**_ The voice who was clearly Midnight said. _**'And if you want to avoid being seen as a maniac you probably shouldn't respond to me out loud. And just to make sure you aren't misinterpreting me by being dense, we share thoughts, so just think the words.'**_ Midnight said with a clear hint of cynicism

Twilight then closed the door on spikes face in hopes he would get the hint and leave her alone. Luckily he did when she could hear little footsteps hitting the ground leaving the floor. She was frantic, panicked, freaked out, confused, and more words she couldn't think of to describe herself right now. No shorter than thirty seconds ago she saw her reflection with a horn and heard her nightmare being talk to her in her head. But it was all in her head right? Right?

 _ **'Technically yes.'**_ The voice echoed in her head.

Okay twilight, she thought to herself, don't panic.

'Hello there, is this real? Dear goddess I hope this isn't real.' She thought to herself hoping that a response, or lack of was given soon.

To her enjoyment she heard nothing. She let out a sigh after many seconds of waiting. No voice, no problem. It was all just some early morning jitters. Stuff like this wasn't uncommon. People heard plenty of things when they were extremely tired. But now she was more awake and aware. And this, hopefully, wouldn't be a problem for the rest of the day.

She made her way out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. She had the entire house to herself today so maybe she'll go out with friends. Pinkie and Sunset are always free. Leaving the bathroom she noticed that on her bed were some neatly placed clothes that were hung up the night before. Totally normal day ahead of her. Twilight is not going to deal with any weird crap today. Nope.

When Twilight got in the kitchen she stood there for a good fifteen minutes. She honestly had no idea why she went into the kitchen. She wasn't hungry, and if she wanted something out of the kitchen she had forgotten all about it. She then stood there for another ten minutes trying to figure out if she forgot something.

"What's the time?" Twilight said to herself entirely forgetting about what happened earlier. She turned to her microwave to see the time that read eleven forty one. "Crap, if I want to do anything today I better call them now. That or I could study. Or I could read. Or I could watch TV. Oh jeez, too many options. Friends it is!" Twilight said all to herself. No sooner than she finished did she notice what she was doing. "Did I just start doing that? I need to stop talking to myself."

She was about to call up Pinkie and ask if she wanted to eat lunch together and it turned out she had already arranged something at her job. Bad news, it was in thirty minutes. Good news, She could see Sunsets car pulling up outside. Bad news, she could see Sunsets car pull up outside and she was still in pajamas.

Quickly she rushed to her bedroom and started changing into the clothes that somehow got to her bed. Purple flannel skirt regular purple shirt, some, purple stockings? Was really everything in her closet some variation of purple?!

She could hear Sunsets knocking from the front door. "Twilight, you awake in there?!" She called.

"Yeah, give me a second!" Twilight said as she finished putting everything on and looking herself over. Honestly, somehow the combination of clothes left her feeling exposed and overdressed. She thought it was the stockings, yep, something to do with purple stockings did not make her feel okay. She got them as a gift from Pinkie Pie but she never thought she'd wear them. Oh well, she was in a rush. "I'm coming!" Twilight responded to a few new knocks rapping at the door. By this point Sunset was just having fun.

Twilight ran through the kitchen and into the living room not seeing the book bag that she'd left out the night before. She screamed as her feet hit the unexpected object and fell forward. She braced for the inevitable impact of the floor hitting her face that never came. Opening her eyes she saw the floor a mere inch away from her face. She couldn't see the magical form of wings holding her up.

She heard the door start to creep open and instantly pushed herself up.

"Twilight? I heard a scream, is everything okay?" Sunset asked as she stepped in to see Twilight getting up off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine though, caught myself." Twilight lied frantically. She hadn't known how she'd done that but she sure was happy she did. Maybe it was another power from camp. Whose to say they wouldn't constantly continue obtaining new powers.

"Okay, how did you know I was here though? I was sure you'd be asleep for a whole day at least. You feeling okay?" Sunset asked oddly. That was another thing about the kids from Canterlot high, they all spoke really weirdly, almost scripted like.

"No, I mean yes, I'm fine." Twilight said looking around making sure she didn't need anything. "I only saw you pull up and I had to change really fast. Do I look okay? I mean I should look okay but I was changing really fast and I'm not too sure that-"

"Twilight." Sunset interrupted. "You look fine. Although I do think that you should change, I'm not sure what you're wearing is exactly appropriate."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked as Sunset started pushing her back to her room.

"Let's just say the clothes make you look like an early Brittany Spears and leave it at that." Fair enough, she knew something felt off about wearing dark purple stockings.

"Now let's see what we have here, most of these are just school clothes from Crystal Prep. You just wanna wear one of those?" Sunset asked.

"Sure." Twilight responded, anything to make sure she didn't look like rarity at night was a good thing.

 _ **"You can get out now."**_ A voice akin to Twilight's sang.

"Well, yeah, privacy and all that, I understand." Sunset said as she begrudgingly left the room. "But you don't have to say it so rudely." She said as she closed the door.

"But," Twilight began, "I didn't say anything."

 _ **'You didn't have to. I can take care of everything perfectly fine.'**_ The voice echoed to Twilight.

'You're real?!' Twilight thought, not wanting to make sunset worried.

When she didn't receive an answer she went back to doing what she was in there for.

'It's fine Twilight, she isn't real. Just a figment of your imagination might actually be real and talking to you. Everything is fine. If she talks again. Ignore her. You can do that. No matter what she says.'

After that both Twilight and Sunset were quiet as they got into Sunset's car and began to drive away. Only a few minutes passed before anyone said anything.

"Are you sure you're okay to go and hang out today?" Sunset asked.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"It's just, you seemed pretty aggravated back there."

"Oh that?" Twilight mock asked. "I was just a bit cranky. Like you said, I should have been asleep all day, still working off that last trace of being tired."

"Was that it? You were just cranky at me and nothing else?"

"I was not cranky at you, I was just cranky in general." Twilight said quickly. Truth be told she was seriously freaked out about the voice in her head and didn't want to say or do anything that might start that conversation.

The rest of the ride was continued in awkward silence.

"So I didn't tell anyone about it, so you would imagine the faces of everyone in the room when the box of sprinkles I tossed to Mrs. Cake. Everyone had started panicking like a bomb went off!" Pinkie said. To the group of friends sat at the table. Nearly everyone was there, plus a Vinyl Scratch.

"Darling, I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is Vinyl doing here?" Rarity asked.

"Oh well that's easy silly." Pinkie began. "Since Fluttershy can't be here Vinyl is sitting in for her."

"And why can't Fluttershy show up?" Rainbow asked.

"Something about being too good for this train wreck of a tribute story. You guys seriously didn't notice she was gone until now?"

Not having any idea what she was talking about, they all assumed it was Pinkie being Pinkie. All of them thought it was stupid to not look into the weird things she does but they were all to lazy to learn quantum physics, so why bother?

"Well it's too bad that the kitchen is a mess, but you would not believe what happened with Sweetie Belle. She would not stop screaming for minutes when she saw the crystals." Rarity said. "Apparently the only reason I didn't wake up to her screaming was because they made a cocoon around me. I might want to look into that, maybe set up a camera?"

"Well if it's like a cocoon then maybe you could get Chrysalis to watch you while you sleep, lord knows that art freak is obsessed with bugs and stuff. Seeing something like that would probably make her year!" Applejack presented.

"I'm not too comfortable with someone I hardly even know watching over me while I sleep darling."

 _ **"Well if there's a cocoon it's not like they can touch you."**_ Midnight voiced from Twilight causing her to freeze up. Nobody seemed to notice the change in inflection though.

"Well I guess you're right. I doubt I would be in any trouble, especially since it would be made of diamonds. I'd be safe as long as I'm asleep. That does make me question how I woke up to my alarm though." Rarity stated.

"I can't believe you guys even slept last night!" Rainbow yelled.

 _ **"Oh yes Rainbow, with your new power we're sure you were up all night getting hot and sweaty."**_ Midnight said once again. This time causing Twilight to cover her mouth in shock. She definitely was not the one saying those things. She would never say something like that.

"You'd better believe it! I nearly ran around the entire state twenty times last night! I'm pretty sure I broke like five records! Although since it's magic I don't know how credible my achievements are now."

"You think that's bad? Ah don't know how but I still can't beat Big Mac at arm wrestling." Applejack started. "I'm clearly stronger than him, I can lift like fifty times more than him now, yet I still can't beat that guy at most things. I know I where I'm getting my strength from, I just don't know where he gets his."

Twilight began to speak but was immediately shut down.

"Twilight if you're gonna say something make sure it doesn't sound so raunchy this time." Rarity asked. "I get it darling, I even find it kind of funny when Dash makes those jokes but they just don't suit you dear."

"Um," Twilight thought for a moment. So those things were said out loud and they all thought they came from her. The least she could do to not draw too much attention to herself now. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit too tired, not really thinking about what I'm saying."

"I'll say, I kinda like this new Twilight. I'll remember this the next time I throw a party." Pinkie Started. "I'll have to write it down in my people journal. Twilight Sparkle becomes a nympho for a good time when she's sleep deprived."

"I'd rather you didn't write that down in your, people journal?" Twilight half asked half protested.

"Yeah, my people journal. It's the journal where I keep a tab of pretty much everyone I know. I've assigned everyone to a number, and eventually their number comes up. I call that cupcake day, prefixed by their name of course."

"Could you not talk about that Pinkie. Last time I was let in on it didn't exactly turn out so well." Rainbow told.

"That's only because you were being so loud and uncooperative, if you had played along everything would have gone great." Pinkie said sounding disappointed with whatever Dash's cupcake day was.

"Okay then, Pinkie Pie actually having everything on everyone was something I already knew she did, but discussing it feels really wrong." Rarity said.

"I'll say." Sunset finally joining the conversation.

"You'll say? You haven't said a word since you got here." Applejack shot. "Why, I would have forgotten all about you even being here if you didn't say something. Heck, I've noticed Vinyl more times than I've noticed you." She then pointed a thumb at the eggshell girl who was just smiling and beating her head to the sound of whatever she was listening to. "And she never says a word."

"Well sorry for feeling a bit awkward about speaking up when Twilight here is making those type of jokes. I didn't want to become a target."

 _ **"You don't have to worry about that, you would never be my target."**_ Midnight's voice sang thought Twilight.

"Ugh, rude, see what I mean guys?" Sunset shot to the rest of them as she started to get up. "One of you guys can take her home, but I cannot deal with her when she desperately needs to get poked." She said as she left.

Everyone stared at the back of Sunset as she left the bakery.

 _ **'Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave, am I right?'**_ Midnight's voice rang inside Twilight's head.

'Why the hell did you say all those things? Why are you even here?!' Twilight thought back, hoping she could talk to the voice in her head.

 _ **'Cause you were just going to sit there and be awkward, I could at least help a little. I mean, you're all eighteen in high school, the conversation wasn't going to remain innocent for too long. When it did change you would've been so awkward. I was helping.'**_

'Well you just drove away one of my friends.' Twilight shot back.

"I see what you were trying to do darling but you came off like an asshole. And I don't use words like that often. Even saying it made me feel like a ruffian." Rarity started. "Why did you have to say it like that?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Twilight asked, trying to get back into the real conversation after her mental one.

"Well I think it was fine, she tore the issue off like a bandage. It was bound to happen sooner or later and I'm pretty sure she would look like a jerk anyway." Rainbow started. "And besides, it must have taken a boat load of confidence to even do it right now."

"I'm still confused." Twilight said.

"Me too, I was sure Sunset would be the first one to say something." Pinkie said. "I guess I owe Fluttershy ten bucks. She was always better at reading these types of things anyway."

"Hold up, I just thought it was a rude comment I accidentally let slip, what are you guys talking about?"

There was a second of silence between everyone before there was a resonating sound of "Oh" They then looked at each other like what just happened was supposed to be obvious.

"Ah'm pretty sure all of us thought you were just letting Sunset down." Applejack said first.

"Yeah, and not very easy either, darling." Rarity said.

"I'm still confused about what all of you are talking about, would any of you care to explain?" Twilight asked more frantic this time.

"Ahem," Rainbow cleared, directing all attention towards her. "We all knew how close Sunset was with you, even going on not so secret Twilight stalkings in the woods. We all figured that you weren't interested and just hadn't told her yet."

"So you guys think, that what just happened, was me cutting off Sunset?"

"Pretty much." Pinkie said, "Look on the bright side, you didn't do it for a truth or dare. That would be an emotional nightmare." Pinkie said as if she had lived through plenty of similar experiences.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Twilight said as she stood up and walked towards the restrooms.

She stepped into the single person bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned around hoping that she didn't lock herself into the guys restroom. No urinal, well that didn't actually tell her anything did it? She had never been in this places guys restroom.

 _ **'Came in here to talk to me or to just freak out for three minutes? Maybe sing a song that somehow doesn't get picked up by anyone outside this room?'**_ Midnight spoke.

'I just want to know why you're still here! I thought you were just a panic attack I had whenever I thought about power and junk! And most of the time I thought you were just a nightmare!' Twilight mentally screamed back.

 _ **'I'm here cause of what I said earlier, I really don't want to repeat myself. Did you really not pick up on the Sunset thing though?'**_ Midnight asked.

'Um, no? Was it really that obvious?'

 _ **'Yes, yes it was.'**_

'Well why did you drive her off then?! I would have been fine with being with her!' Twilight yelled at what she mentally pictured as the Midnight form from the friendship games.

 _ **'Because,'**_ Midnight began as she slightly controlled Twilight's neck to look in the direction of the mirror.

"You- You can move my body?" Twilight barely said out loud, it was more of a quiver, her mind already going frantic with the implications of not having control of her own body.

 _ **'look at you,'**_ Midnight continued as she now had Twilight looking at her reflection in the dirty mirror. _**'you would have been fine with being with her, that's the problem.'**_ She guided Twilight towards the mirror until she was gripping the sink. _**'You are too good for her. She's smart, she's pretty, she's nice, she's the person with experience, she's basically been you're role model since the friendship games.'**_ Magic tendrils encompassed the mirror cleaning it till it was spotless. _**'But you're better, and you deserve better, she's pretty,'**_ The form in the mirror changed from Twilight into the form speaking in her head. Creating only slight differences, being that she looked slightly taller and older. _**'But you're beautiful'**_

"Please stop." Twilight let out as a whimper. "Change me back, please." She could feel the edges of her eyes tearing up with fear. She couldn't deal with this. She had already thought she'd defeated Midnight during the friendship games when she accepted Sunsets help. Then again at camp Everfree, and she had only thought that she'd only show up in nightmares. She couldn't keep fighting this monster.

 _ **'I haven't done anything.'**_ Midnight's voice echoed. _**'And I won't, you'll come to accept me.'**_

With that Midnight's voice stopped. Staying quiet. Twilight had stood for an entire minute staring at her reflection. She could hardly make herself out behind the grim on the mirror. But she knew she looked like herself. The thought that there was an actual monster in her was paralyzing. All the other times she only thought that maybe some of Midnight was still in her. Now she knew for sure. Her legs soon gave out under her letting her fall into the corner. She slid into the corner gripping her knees as she bawled into them.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there crying before someone came to check on her.

"Twilight? Darling?" Rarity's voice came with a rapping at the door. "Are you in there?"

She wiped her face of in hoped to get rid of the tears without leaving tear marks. She tried to answer but noticed that she had ruined her voice through the silent sobbing making her have to painfully clear her throat.

"Ye- Yes. I'm here." Twilight responded quietly.

"The door is locked, can I come in?"

"Yeah, let me get there." Twilight said as she gripped the sink to help her off the ground.

She finally opened the door and let Rarity in, Rarity immediately locked the door behind her anyway.

"You've been crying." Rarity stated, Twilight was about to explain when Rarity continued. "Is this about Sunset?"

"Oh, um," Should she tell Rarity. No, she couldn't, if she did then Midnight might do something terrible to her. She could control her, there's no telling what she might be forced to do. "Yeah."

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. We all assumed you meant to get Sunset off your back. That really was an accident was it?" Twilight nodded. "Did you even know Sunset liked you?" This time she shook her head hesitantly.

"Darling, I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but she's had a crush on you ever since the sirens." Twilight merely gave a confused look. "Oh right, you aren't the same Twilight from the Battle of the Bands. Well, she's had a crush on you pretty much since she saw you. Did, do you feel the same Darling?" Twilight waited before shaking her head.

"Well whether it be that you feel bad about not knowing or simply being rude, you did the right thing then. Everything is going to work out between you two darling. You'll probably have an awkward conversation later where you apologize for being weird but that will be like pulling off a bandage, nothing will change."

"You're right." Twilight said, lying to herself, wiping whatever tears were still on her face away. "Nothing's going to change."

"That's the right attitude. It's kind of a good idea for us to get out of here soon, Pinkie wants to plan a new powers party." Rarity explained.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Time to go out there and hope everything goes well and she doesn't accidentally break down.

The following hours for Twilight were a nightmare. She could barely pay attention to Pinkie and her ramblings, be that as normal as usual, she had a hard time focusing on anything really. Every time she wanted to speak she was reminded of what happened in the bathroom and just became nauseous. Midnight didn't say anything throughout the entire time, making her question if she just imagined the entire ordeal. Eventually, it was Pinkie Pie that rode her home.

She could notice Pinkie didn't exactly have the best time with everyone too. She didn't want to address it in case things got too awkward so they drove to her house in quiet. The main difference in Pinkie was that she wasn't as energetic as usual. She talked a lot less on the drive home. And it might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that sometimes when she turned to Pinkie that her hair was straight. This only made her unsure as she could only see it for barely a second.

She didn't sleep well that night.

"Twilight." Spike groaned.

"Hmm?" Twilight grumbled sleepily.

"You keep kicking me."

"Maybe if you didn't sleep at the edge of the bed you wouldn't get kicked."

"The mattress is soft down here."

"Just sleep in your dog bed, I got it for a reason." Twilight grumbled back at spike.

"Fine." Spike said, jumping off the bed. "You keep making me float too."

"Wait," Twilight's eyes shot open. "What?!" Twilight yelled as she sat up looking around her room. Spike left to the kitchen. Indeed there were multiple items just floating in her room encircled in a teal aura as they made their way around the room.

'Is this because of you?' Twilight thought to herself. She was truly scared of the answer either way.

 _ **'Yeah, I'm only testing our powers. Seeing how long I can make something float, how heavy the stuff is. I suspect we can do even more. I'm just not feeling very imaginative right now.'**_ Midnight explained. _**'I was actually wondering if I'd be able to leave.'**_

"What?!" Twilight yelled aloud. "No, No, No, NO! You can't leave! I'm not even sure you could."

 _ **'Well I was thinking about how that would work too. I think I might leave your body physically, possibly like your body turns into liquid portals or something where I leave. I'm not sure if that would work though. And maybe I could make a magic portal to manifest a body or something. I don't fully understand this magic and I'm very curious as to how it works right now.'**_

"No, I mean you CAN'T leave. You're dangerous, too dangerous." Twilight yelled. 'The liquid idea wouldn't work unless I wasn't wearing clothes.' She thought.

 _ **'You might be right. Portal idea it is.'**_ Midnight responded.

Twilight's eyes shot open even wider as she could see a brightly coloured portal formed at her waist. She watched as the head of her other self rose out of the small portal. She watched her form rise out stopping at the waist. Her form looked down at her with such confidence and a shit eating grin on her face that made it clear she was in charge. She was even wearing what she assumed she was wearing back when she transformed at the friendship games.

Slowly the others hand reached out and grabbed Twilight's neck. She didn't grip or choke her like she assumed she would. Instead she rubbed her neck before falling into Twilight and wrapping her hands around her form. Midnight breathed against Twilight causing her to stiffen up.

 _ **"You aren't getting rid of me."**_ Midnight told her. Leaving space between her breaths for silence. Twilight felt like breaking down again. There was no more doubting that Midnight was here anymore. No more of it just being a nightmare or her imagination. She was here, and she was real. _**"Cause we're joined at the hip, jeez. You really need to stop worrying about me. I wont do anything."**_

"R-Really?" Twilight asked. She knew she couldn't trust the being in front of her. That still didn't stop the glimmer of hope she had that she might be telling the truth.

 _ **"Of course, I would never do anything, to you."**_ Midnight said leaning back locking eyes with Twilight. _**"Why would I ever do anything to this face?"**_ She said leaning back down into a hug. They stayed like this for a long while, not moving, just letting everything sink in.

 _ **"This is nice."**_ It was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep, unable to keep herself up any longer.

What did she feel like? Despondent? Worn out? Emotionless? Groggy? That's the word, groggy. That is exactly how she felt when she woke up before eight on a freaking Sunday after being awake for most of the night. But who was she to blame for waking up early? Sandman? Maybe, nothing seemed impossible anymore. Maybe sandman was some monster from Equestria that she was told about by Sunset. Sunset, oh crap that's right. She had to make up with her after what happened yesterday. She had to clear up what happened. Somehow. That's also right, she had a monster living inside her that made her do that.

Welp, her internal monologue couldn't go on forever with her not doing anything. She got out of bed and decided to get her day over with. Once they went back to school tomorrow everything needed to be sorted out. She couldn't do that sitting in her bed thinking about it.

Got out of bed, check. Ate breakfast, check. Made sure Spike's doggy door worked because she couldn't stop doing that every morning, check. Fed Spike, check. Go over checklist, check. Make sure checklist was full, check. Add take Rarity's advice and have morning coffee, maybe tomorrow. Get in car, check. Drive over to Sunset's?

 _ **'We have no idea where she lives do we?'**_ Midnight asked, just as perplexed as Twilight.

Doing her best to react as normally as possible she responded, 'No, no we do not.'

 _ **'Pinkie knows everyone, call her and ask.'**_ Midnight suggested causing Twilight to nearly facepalm herself with how obvious that should have been. _**'Heh, I'm kind of like a tulpa aren't I?'**_

Twilight ignored her and pulled out her phone and called Pinkie. Her phone barely made it's way past it's first ring before Pinkie picked up.

"Twilight! This is the first time you actually called me! This is great! Unless it's not great. What if you called about something bad?! What if you called about a party though?! Of course you would come to me, the super duper party person that person is me Cheesy likes to say! Don't tell him I told you this but I think he might be better at parties than me. And we're so alike! I swear if he wasn't my cousin-"

 _ **"Pinkie!"**_ Midnight yelled at the phone causing Pinkie to shut up. Twilight nearly thanked her, she would have just sat there and listened to everything Pinkie said until she decided to shut up on her own.

"Ye-ouch, Sorry," Pinkie said, "I got excited, what do you want?"

"Sorry for raising my voice." Twilight started.

 _ **'I'm not.'**_

"I just wanted to know where Sunset lives, I wanted to patch things up with her."

There was silence for a few moments. Then there was the sound of ruffling papers. Then the sound of things being thrown. Somewhere there was a cat. Then it sounded like an actual tornado was on the other line before silence fell again almost instantly.

"Um, I don't know." Pinkie said, sounding just as flabbergasted as Twilight. "Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are. I could have sworn I had it written down. This used to happen other years too with her address. I always lose it somehow. And every time I get it it's different. It's hard to figure out where that girl lives. She even figures out where I put the trackers and gets rid of them. Which is pretty irritating when I can't put her number in cause I don't know. If you figure out where she lives, tell me." Pinkie explained.

"Um, sure." Twilight said totally lying. "If I figure anything out I'll tell you."

"Okay, have fun, talk to you later."

 _ **"Wait!"**_ Midnight yelled at the phone in her hand. **_"Do we have trackers on us?"_**

"Of course there's one on you silly. I have one on nearly everyone." There was silence again for a few seconds. "Did you just say us? Are you with someone or is that an identity thing I haven't picked up on?"

"No!" Twilight screamed. This was supposed to be an easy conversation to have. She should have known better to expect that from Pinkie. "It was just a, slip of the tongue. Bye!"

And with that she hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket.

'I am going to block this phone call from my memory.' Twilight told herself.

 _ **'I would appreciate that.'**_ Midnight responded. For some reason she had become far more open about making herself apparent and being more active. Before now she would only say something every other hour. It almost brought a sense of normalcy to hear her more often.

Twilight shivered at the thought of this being a normal thing. She could easily remember what happened just yesterday in the bathroom. Both at home and at the sweet shop.

She could always just call Sunset and ask if she could come over. That seemed too forward. She would see Sunset tomorrow at school and she could talk to her then. She was about to cross Sunset off her list entirely until she remembered something. She took out her phone and immediately dialed her friends number.

Unlike when she called Pinkie, this time the phone ran nearly till it's end. She was about ready to just cancel the call when the other line was picked up.

"Um, Who is this?" Rainbows voice said over the line.

"No No No!" Rainbow yelled at the confused Twilight holding an acoustic guitar. "Your thumb isn't supposed to touch more than one cord."

"Sorry, it's just kinda hard to keep my finger like that for so long." Twilight apologized. As if it wasn't bad enough trying to figure this out, her friend was getting pretty agitated with her, and the garage they were in was not the most welcoming.

 _ **'If we wanted to wear out our fingers I could have thought of a more fun way to do it.'**_

'Shut up!'

"And how many times do I got to tell you, your not supposed to hold the cords down at the top of the triangle, you're supposed to hold them down behind it!" Rainbow yelled again.

"Sorry, sorry, could you not yell?" Twilight asked, feeling ashamed that she couldn't get the hang of this.

"Yeah sorry. Let's just go back to the G cord." Rainbow said, demonstrating where her fingers were on the guitar. Twilight tried to imitate what she was doing with lots of difficulty.

"Is this right?" Twilight asked, showing her fingers off to Rainbow.

"Ugh." Rainbow dunked her head into her hands for the fifth time that evening. Twilight's thumb was on the wrong string and her pinkie was holding two strings that were both wrong.

 _ **'You think it's your ring finger?'**_

'I'm pretty sure it's everything. This is just too hard for me.'

"Twi, if you just wanted an excuse to meet Sunset you could have just said so." Rainbow said sitting back up. "It's clear the guitar really isn't your instrument."

"Yeah, I am not getting the hang of this. How did you know I just wanted to talk to Sunset?"

"From what happened yesterday and Pinkie desperately calling me about Sunsets address I could put the pieces together pretty easily. Plus you said you didn't really like any instruments before."

"Yeah, I guess it was obvious." Twilight said taking off strap around her shoulder. "And this thing is really hurting my fingers. How do you live with this?"

"My fingers are so blistered and worn that I'm pretty sure they're bulletproof." Rainbow said with a laugh. Just as she finished saying that did the sound of the knocking on the garage door come. "Speak of the devil and she will appear. COMING!" Rainbow yelled at the garage door.

This was it. Oh crap she had no idea what to say. She had planned on talking to Sunset all day and she didn't have a clue what to say to clear everything up. And here was Rainbow raising the garage door and Sunset's already ducking in.

"Oh, hey Twilight." Sunset said awkwardly. Seems she was just as awkward about this as she was.

"Twilight just came here to take a beginners practice." Rainbow said. "In fact, I think she might have the G and H cords down. Twilight?" Rainbow said, placing her on the spot.

'What?! No I don't!' Twilight internally screamed.

 _ **'Let me try.'**_ Midnight said, taking control of Twilight's body once again and fixing her fingers on the right cords. She strummed and out came, the wrong sound. _**'I really thought I had it.'**_

Sunset and Rainbow exchanged a look and turned back to Twilight.

"You got where to put your fingers right." Sunset complimented.

"You aren't supposed to strum all the cords." Rainbow reprimanded.

The rest of the next two hours were filled with her watching Sunset and Rainbow and them intermittently helping her. She almost got the hang of four different cords before she thought she was bleeding at the fingers.

"Well Twi, you almost got a hold of a few. I'm surprised." Rainbow Dash said. "Guess I'm a better teacher than I thought. If you ever want a second lesson-"

 _ **"NO!"**_ Midnight yelled rather loudly, shocking both Rainbow and Sunset.

"I mean," Twilight cleared her throat. "No thank you, thank you, but no, definitely not. I appreciate the offer but the only way I'll want another lesson is if I'm in the mood for torture."

 _ **"BDSM is always a thing. Torture would be explicit."**_

"NO BDSM!" Twilight yelled out loud, shocking Rainbow and Sunset even more.

"Um, no one said anything about, that." Sunset told her.

"That's um, very out of left field. Are you feeling okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Um," Twilight was panicking now. This was a terrible screw up. The rest of the day she did well with talking to Midnight in her head. Why is it that she just screwed up?

'Please handle this.'

 _ **"Sorry girls, my mind's just running around all over the place. I'm just tired from the last hours. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night either."**_ Midnight told her proxy friends. _**"Do you think you can take me back home Sunset? I don't feel up to driving right now."**_

"Um sure totally. That's what friends are for, right?" Sunset replied nervously. Midnight walked over to Sunset and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 _ **"Thanks Sunny, you're a life saver."**_ She told her and made her way over to where her car was just down the street.

Sunset stayed behind for a few minutes talking to Rainbow about something before following her back to Twilight's car. She got in wordlessly and buckled up. Sunset was about to put the keys into the car when she sighed.

"You, um, want to talk about anything?" Sunset asked anxiously. This was the part of the day she was hoping she could get done earlier. But now the sky's turned dark and she'll probably fall asleep with this on her mind.

"Um," Twilight started. "yeah, actually. It's about yesterday."

"Oh." She totally knew what she was talking about. Of course she did, it was the only thing they did yesterday before Sunset left yesterday.

"Well, I had no idea what I said would be that bad. Bad enough to make you leave anyway." She internally scolded Midnight for saying something that apparently terrible. "I wanted to talk about, um, why you decided to leave then."

"Well," Sunset sat up, keys still her hands, which were now laying in her lap. "Well I just wasn't expecting anything like those comments to come from you. It was just really off putting. I overreacted, sorry."

"That's it?" Twilight asked. That couldn't be it. Sunset used to be a borderline mean girl from what she heard around school. She would be perfectly used to hearing those kind of things.

"Um, yeah." Sunset said scratching the back of her neck.

"Okay." They both sat back, allowing silence to fill the air. The tension only grew from there as it was obvious that Sunset was lying.

"Actually-" Sunset began.

"They told me." Twilight blurted out. Shocking Sunset even more. The amount of times Twilight was shocking her these past few days it would be impressive if Sunset didn't come out with PTSD.

"What? They told you, what?"

"After you left, everyone started complimenting me about letting you down. They all told me they thought you were coming onto me and that was me rejecting you. I didn't mean for any of that stuff to actually mean anything. I didn't know that you might have felt that way. I just thought you were a clingy friend." Twilight rambled.

"Oh, that's what they told you." Sunset said shocked that her friends would actually tell Twilight that. More shocked that they had to tell her that. "So did you mean it?"

"What?" Twilight asked turning to Sunset. Her emotions unreadable.

"The comment you made. The one about me never being your target. I kind of did take that as a kind of rejection. I just felt like I should know whether or not it's true."

"Um." Was all Twilight could get out. She hadn't actually thought about that. There was a time when she first got to the school where she did think she felt something for Sunset. But that went away very fast for some reason. And here she was, sitting in her car with Sunset who was asking her if she liked her.

"Geez, I just heard myself." Sunset said with a chuckle. "I should really be getting you home." She said as she reached down and turned the keys.

"Wait." Twilight half yelled. She stopped sunset in her tracks. Her hand was already on the stick, ready to go into drive and get her home fast. "Um, it wasn't serious. The comment I made. I'm sorry if it made you freak out and get upset over it."

Sunset visibly relaxed and slouched into her seat. "Thanks, that's good to hear." Sunset said as she turned the car back off and let her wrist rest on her head. "I'm sorry too, for putting you on the spot like that. I mean, especially yesterday. I'm sure hearing about me wasn't easy for you either."

"No kidding. I locked myself in the bathroom for half an hour. Eventually Rarity had to come get me."

"Really, you were in there that long over hearing about me?" Sunset asked surprised.

"Um," She was thinking that was becoming her new favourite word. She thought back to what happened in that bathroom just the day before. "That, among other things."

"Geez, I'm really sorry about just leaving like that. You aren't even the same Twilight I had a crush on originally."

"They told me that too."

"Yeah, I had a crush on the princess version of you for a few months and then you show up. We can talk on the way to your house." Sunset said as she turned the keys again allowing the car to come to life yet again. She grabbed the stick, shifted it, and began to drive away towards Twilight's.

"Rarity totally took that advice by the way." Sunset started.

"The one about Chrysalis? Really?"

"Yeah, she had an entire story to go with it. Apparently she-"

They both continued gossiping for the remainder of the drive. There was an odd sense of quiet along with their constant chatting. They both felt content in that moment. Until they finally go to Twilight's house.

"Well here we are, I can walk home from here." Sunset said as she stepped out of the velvet car. A clear difference was very apparent to Twilight from the beginning of the drive to right now. Sunset looked incredibly happy. Like unusually happy.

 _ **'She totally thinks you're dating her now. It's written all over her face.'**_ Midnight explained to Twilight.

'Well are we?'

 _ **'I wouldn't say so. You're mine.'**_

'WHAT?!' She hadn't even realized that's what Midnight was getting at this whole time. She felt super dense. 'No, never mind the fact that you're just me, but Sunset seems to actually care!'

 _ **'Fine, I'll help you tell her that.'**_ Midnight said as she started forcing Twilight to walk in front of Sunset.

'What are you doing?!' Twilight freaked out, this wasn't happening. She couldn't handle this kind of confrontation.

 _ **"Sunset, before you go back to where ever it is you live I have something to tell you before I just leave it hanging. And this is really hard for me, but I have to tell you before you leave."**_ Midnight told Sunset.

"Yeah? You can tell me anything. Not like I have anything to be worried about now." Sunset said putting her hands in her pockets. She was totally lying, she was really nervous about what Midnight had to say and it showed.

 _ **"It's just, about what we were talking about earlier. About you liking me and what I said about going after you. It's just, this is really hard for me to say, but,"**_ Midnight stopped.

 _ **'Go on, this is your chance. Tell her how you feel. You got two choices right now, either you tell her you like her and you two start dating. Or you can reject her.'**_ Midnight told, laying out the options in front of Twilight.

'This, this isn't fair! Why would you do this?!' Twilight internally cried.

 _ **'Because you have to make this choice sooner or later. I'm just forcing you to choose now, saving you from the emotional turmoil later. Trust me, if you make this choice right now, it will save you so much trouble. I'm only looking out for you.'**_

"Um," Twilight started, her voice dry. "I'm sorry. When I first got over here and transferred to Canterlot High I thought I might have had feelings for you, but I didn't. I was just new to having friends and being so alien to it I thought that I had feelings for you. But after I made more friends and became more social I learned that wasn't actually how I felt. And I'm really glad I didn't try to have a relationship with you because, while I know it would have been nice, I prefer you being my friend so much more. I just don't want you to leave today thinking that we might have something that means we're more than friends. I'm sorry."

She nearly broke down as she finished her explanation. All the while she felt bad about it, like she was betraying Sunset somehow. She felt that she for some reason owed Sunset something after all the time Sunset was just there wanting more than to be her friend.

"I, ah, I'm, Twilight look at me." Sunset told her grabbing her by her shoulders. She looked up to see Sunsets eyes doing their best to not cry. But Sunset forced through that for Twilight, they were both trying to put on their best brave faces for each other. "Twilight. I know that must have been hard for you to say. And it's a really good thing you told me. I was about to walk off thinking we had started dating. I, I just want you to know I'm very proud you told me right now. If you didn't this could have gotten messy. And I completely understand."

"You do?" Twilight said, standing up straight to look at Sunset easier. "You do, you do, thank goodness. I was so worried. That makes me so relieved." Twilight nearly felt her legs give out, she hadn't even realized she was so stiff.

"Yeah, of course I understand. I was kind of waiting for a rejection anyway. I kind of already knew you didn't think of me like that, until the car ride. I was very unsure during the car ride. But hey, tomorrow, everything will go back to normal, we just need a good nights sleep, right?" Sunset asked with open arms inviting a hug.

"Yeah, you're right. This conversation was actually easier to have than I thought I would be. Friends?" Twilight asked opening her arms accepting the hug.

"Friends." Sunset agreed and they shared a short hug. Sunset was stiff the entire time for some reason. As they pulled apart they both looked into each others eyes Twilight came to a realization.

"Hey, you're shorter than me." Twilight said with a laugh causing Sunset to blush and get defensive.

"No, no I'm not, we're the same height!" Sunset through back.

"Maybe with those boots and your hair, but I'm taller than you by like three inches, maybe two." Twilight said laughing. Sunset was indignant at first but soon joined in the fun and laughed along with Twilight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See you tomorrow?" Sunset asked pointing at Twilight as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, we sit next to each other in first period."

"Set your alarm tonight! I don't want to have to drive back here to pick you up!" She said leaving.

'That, that was nice.' Twilight thought to herself as she headed inside her house.

"Twilight! You're home! I've been starving, can you please make me dinner now?!" Spike yelled the moment she opened the door. She saw the small purple dog run up to her from the kitchen. "I've been staring at it and barking at it but that doesn't put any food in the bowl. I mean, not today, I'll try that again tomorrow though just to see if it works."

"Yeah, I can make you a bowl. Give me a sec." Twilight said as she went to the pantry.

While she was preparing the bowl a portal appeared on her back and out rose Midnight Sparkle once again stopping at her hips.

 _ **"Spike!"**_ Midnight yelled happily, shocking both Twilight and Spike. _**"Spike! I haven't seen you all day, we're sorry about not feeding you before we left."**_ Midnight told the small dog, picking Spike up and cuddling him.

"M-Midnight?!" Spike screamed shocked by what was happening. "Please don't throw me through another portal, please!"

 _ **"Oh don't be such a baby. I didn't throw you into a portal, you jumped into one. And you can talk now because of that. I don't understand why though. Maybe it's because dogs can talk in the other world, but even then, how would that change your anatomy to make human sounds?"**_ Midnight thought to herself.

"What?"

"Midnight! Put Spike down. You're scaring him!" Twilight screamed, trying to reach around to her back. She managed to grab a hold of Midnight's arm and pull it away, causing her to drop Spike. Who then ran away into another room.

 _ **"He's my dog too."**_ Midnight complained.

"Doesn't matter. Spike, dinner!" Twilight screamed causing a pitter patter of tiny feet from the other room to come dashing into the kitchen where his food bowl was. "Talking or not he's still a dog."

Midnight rotated the portal around Twilight until the portal was right in front of her. Midnight's frame fixing itself to stand straight and aligned with Twilight's. Same person or not Midnight was most definitely taller by a small margin and was more well endowed in certain aspects. Imposing was the word that came to Twilight, causing her to shrink somewhat under the taller frame.

Midnight noticed the fear in Twilight's posture and took advantage of it. Slowly grabbing Twilight's hands and lifting them above her head. They walked into a wall that provided support for the both of them. Midnight let her head fall into the nook of Twilight's neck. Her warm breath causing Twilight to freeze. She knew what Midnight was doing, and she honestly had a hard time resisting it. As terrifying as this is, as Midnight's simple existence is, she couldn't help but give into her instead of fight her. Maybe if she was that pony version of herself she might have put up a fight. But that wasn't her. And right now, Midnight's breath on her neck felt really good.

 _ **"You exhausted yourself out there. Telling Sunset the truth."**_ Midnight spoke, her lips close enough to scrape Twilight as she spoke. Causing Twilight to get goosebumps and make her shoulders quiver at the touch. _**"I knew you would though. You knew I was right when I said you were too good for her."**_

"But, you're always going to say that. You wont let me get close to anyone else, will you?" Twilight asked fearfully. She was doing her best to keep herself standing. But truth be told she was on the verge of collapsing. She was also worried about what Midnight might do to her. Most of all she was worried about whether or not Midnight would completely leave from the portal that hung above her stomach.

She had a hunch but never thought about it more than a second. That is, until she did it. Midnight brought her lips upon Twilight's with a sort of passion mixed with fear. Midnight was stiff as she kept her lips on Twilight's waiting for a reaction. When there was none, she deepened the kiss. Twilight was merely flabbergasted as the figure in front of her pushed her head into the wall with the kiss. She could have sworn that Midnight had released a moan as she kept her lips pushing into hers. She stayed unresponsive to what was happening as she felt Midnight's right hand release her wrists and lower itself to the hem of Twilight's shirt.

"I'm done, can I have more?" Spike spoke up, sitting patiently besides the two intertwined bodies, interrupting whatever was about to happen next.

 _ **"Ugh,"**_ Midnight grunted, upset that she was interrupted. _**"Spike, you can't have any more, you'd get fat and die early. You're supposed to last me about five more years."**_ Midnight said bluntly.

"He," Twilight started. Still organizing thoughts in her head about what just happened. Midnight kissing her had been something she had expected from how she acted. She just didn't expect her to actually go through with it. She just thought it was a joke with the facade of being, sultry, to get what she wanted. "He can have a treat." She told to Midnight who looked back at her with an almost disappointed expression before sighing and falling back through the portal above her waist.

"Awesome, treat time!" Spike repeated until Twilight had fully pulled out a treat from the treat box.

"Okay Spike, what is, five times five?" She asked the small pup.

"Twenty five." The small dog answered.

"Good, and fifteen times fifteen?"

"Two hundred twenty five." Spike answered proudly.

"Great, here's your treat." Twilight said bending down and letting Spike take the treat from her hand. Spike ate it in one bite and rolled over. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Twilight said as she rubbed Spikes belly.

Her and Spike played for only a little bit before she decided to go to bed. Which hadn't been an easy decision. She knew the moment she went to bed that she would once again be met with Midnight. And although she didn't express it in their last meeting as well as the other ones, Midnight was still someone Twilight wished she never met. But, school was tomorrow, and thus, sleep was inevitable.

"Um, Spike, do you want a bed for in the kitchen?" Twilight asked as she finished getting dressed for bed.

"Nah, I got the bed. Good luck with tonight, try not to collapse the house with weird magic in your sleep." Spike said as he walked into the other room.

Twilight watched as he walked away and closed the door somehow. Now she was alone. Almost. Now she was alone, in a dark room, where she'll sleep, with another magic being that has made it apparent that she's attracted to her, and who she hasn't told to back off. And probably never will.

She apprehensively made her way under the covers. And when she was finally under was when it happened. That portal, only the size of her hips, formed above her. And the magical being that had been tormenting her rose from it.

"Um," Twilight tried to find something to say to Midnight but ultimately drew a blank. What could she even say to her? She practically knew everything she did. And could hear her thoughts. "So, is it possible for you to get yourself completely out of the portal?"

 _ **"Second night in bed and only now do you want to see my lower half? Aren't we taking things a bit too fast?"**_ Midnight joked. _**"But in all seriousness, I haven't even tried. If I sit on it it feels like a hula-hoop, so maybe."**_

"Well you're the one that's all about understanding the magic, so why don't you try?" Twilight asked, not realizing she invited the all powerful magical being to completely escape the flimsy prison of Twilight's body.

 _ **"Because if I do that I'll become too used to not being in you."**_ Midnight said with an overly sultry voice to emphasis her joke. _**"Although what you said does make me wonder. How far away from you can I travel, or am I bound to you? I think it might be best to not test that in fear I might be destroyed if I'm not close to you. You know, survival first and all that."**_ Midnight finished collapsing lazily on top of Twilight.

"Do you have to crush me? There is the rest of the bed you know." Twilight grunted out from being crushed by her larger counterpart. "You take up more of this bed anyway."

 _ **"I'm only like an inch or so taller than you. And besides, you haven't even given me time to get comfortable."**_ Midnight said as she started shifting around Twilight until she was comfortably cuddling Twilight.

Twilight decided to not say anything else for the rest of the night. It was a bold decision, it was daring, it was brave, it was dangerous, but sadly, she would have to not say anything else until she fell asleep. She eventually didn't even notice the large figure in her bed by the time she counted ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine sheep. Ironically that was the same moment she fell asleep.

"Okay," Twilight started sitting on the bus. She was asleep only fifteen minutes ago, she was almost shocked she got ready so fast. It was the first day back after getting back from her week long school trip. It was super disorienting. It was almost as bad as whiplash. She just had to make it through the day normally without any kind of mess ups. Harder said than done. Sure Midnight might respect her at school and leave her alone but telling herself that everything was going to be fine seemed more difficult after everything that happened. "First day back. Act normal. Ugh, why didn't I just drive? Then I might be talking to myself, but alone."

 _ **'Well not totally alone.'**_ Midnight's voice echoed.

"Please don't start right now." Twilight said.

"Um, Twilight?" An accented voice spoke up from her side. Across the seats Twilight saw a grey girl sitting across from her seat carrying a large musical instrument. "Are you okay?" She asked lowering the musical sheets from her face.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Octavia? Was it?" Twilight asked. Trying to appear as normal as possible.

"Yeah, just checking." Octavia said raising the sheets back to her face.

 _ **'Well that was anticlimactic.'**_

"Wait,"

 _ **'Oh wait, there's more.'**_

"did Vinyl meet with you and your friends at Sugarcube Corner?" Octavia asked.

"Um, yes, why?"

"She came home late Saturday and she said she was with you.. I didn't believe her. I owe her a huge apology now. Maybe some chocolate with some vodka."

"Uh, we're all in high school. Why would she want that stuff?" Twilight asked. Although she felt a bit guilty. It wasn't like she never had a drink or two. They were just very rare.

"We're rich, we can." Was all Octavia said before bringing her papers back to her face.

 _ **'It's not just me is it?'**_

'What isn't just you?'

 _ **'That conversation was completely pointless. It was barely a conversation. It was so short and pointless. Usually we all have full conversations. That has to be the shortest conversation we had next to when Flash tried to talk to us.'**_

'Pointless conversations happen.' Twilight thought as she sank back into her seat waiting for the bus to finally get to school.

 _ **'You mean like this one?'**_ Twilight decided to not respond for the rest of the ride. _**'Real mature.'**_

'First hour, college calculus, I can do this.'

 _ **'You could skip class and do me.'**_

'Ignoring you.'

The day went on like this.

'Finally fifth hour, lunch.'

 _ **'I haven't gotten hungry, I guess it has to do with being made of magic or something.'**_

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie shouted from their table. "Twilight! Twilight we're over here! Your friends!" And she was being Pinkie again.

Twilight walked over, food in hand, and sat down with her friends. Well, most of her friends. Fluttershy wasn't there.

"So as I was saying!" Pinkie continued.

"For the last time darling, we are not going to help you stalk Sunset home." Rarity said.

"And I don't feel comfortable telling you where I live anyway." Twilight gave a confused look to the entire table. "Pinkie has been trying to figure out where I live all day and I'm not telling."

"Ah don't see the big deal anyway, so you don't have her address, what's the big deal?" Applejack spoke up.

"It is a very big deal!" Pinkie shouted. "For all we know she could live in a cabin next to the lake being a nudist! Or live in a mansion where she has a servant version of herself from this world! Or maybe she just doesn't sleep and is a vampire!"

"It's none of those, and a vampire? Really?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, Sunset isn't even cool enough to be a vampire. She'd have to wear a lot more black than just her jacket and boots." Rainbow said.

"I think your talking about goths darling."

"Goths, vampires, what's the difference?" Rainbow retorted.

"There are huge differences. It's super offensive to even think that, let's just hope the goths didn't hear that." Twilight said. She could almost feel the hatred and spite from a few tables away burning in her general direction. "Either way, it's not that important where she lives, you already see her on a nigh daily basis."

For some reason this comment was enough to make Pinkie do a Grinch like smile before sitting down quietly.

"So Rarity, how'd that thing with Chrysalis go?" Applejack asked.

"Oh it went wonderfully. She was hesitant at first, but when I told her why, she was more than glad to help."

 _ **"Giggity."**_ This managed to elicit a chuckle out of both Applejack and Dash.

'I thought we agreed you'd be quiet.'

 _ **'I agreed to nothing of the sort.'**_

"Turns out she was perfectly fine with watching me sleep."

 _ **'Shining could have told her that.'**_

'Hey! No, he deserves that.'

"She even took a video." Rarity continued.

 _ **'I could say giggity so many times today, you have no idea.'**_

'I have an idea.'

"Needless to say. She had a great time. She described it like a moving diamond. I felt very flattered. I think she's showing her girlfriend the video right now." Rarity said pointing to the super-senior showing her phone to another pink student. "Don't they look so cute together?"

"Yeah, they look perfect with each other." Applejack said.

 _ **'I'm gonna tell them.'**_

'Don't you dare tell them anything about that. That's in the past now.'

 _ **'Fine.'**_

"Crap!" Rainbow yelled, shocking the whole table.

"What is it darling?"

"This is just the worst!" Rainbow yelled throwing her phone down at the table. Surprisingly, it didn't break.

"What is it sugarcube? It can't be that bad."

"Can't be that bad? Can't be that bad?! I was just told I was kicked out of all the schools sports teams!" Dash screamed. "They said they could look past the wings but super speed gives an impossible advantage in pretty much any sport the school supports!"

"Well darling, I don't see anything too bad about that. Sports just make me sweaty."

"Don't see anything bad about that?! If I'm not allowed on any of the teams then I can't go to college! I was banking on the fact I could get a college sport scholarship in any field I chose!"

"Well that certainly does complicate things. Who's in charge of the sports teams here anyway?"

 _ **'Seems like Rainbow Is pretty shaken up about this.'**_

 __'Yeah, it's odd. Ever since I got here she's always had her ego set to eleven. Now here she is super upset. Never thought I'd see the day.'

 _ **'But she has all B's, what is she talking about not getting into college?'**_

 __'I think it's more the doing sports in college thing.'

 _ **'Pinkie is saying something! Act normal.'**_

"What was that Pinkie?" Twilight asked, bringing her attention back to her friends pretending she wasn't just having a conversation in her head.

"Well I was saying that since you're great at speeches, probably, and are in a few law classes, that you could argue to let Dash back in the teams." Pinkie explained.

"Well, I'm not so sure-" Twilight started.

"WAIT!" Dash yelled. "Better idea, Sunset has mind powers, so she just has to mind control the sports director to let me into the teams."

 _ **'Interesting idea.'**_

"Dash, I can read people's minds, not control them. Even in Equestria that kind of magic was only done by a bug." Sunset explained.

 _ **'Seriously? Maybe I could do it.'**_

 _ **"I might be able to use mind control."**_ Midnight said taking control of Twilight.

"Really?" Sunset asked skeptically.

 _ **"Maybe, Pinkie,"**_ Midnight said holding her hand out. _**"hold my hand for a second."**_

'I really don't like this. It feels scary when you do this.'

"Sure buddy!" Pinkie said grasping Twilight's hand. Pinkie almost went limp, their hands almost immediately covered in an aqua aura. _**"Is this working? I didn't expect it to but this is awesome, a few more experiments testing our powers and we could rule everything, right Twi-"**_ Midnight was cut short with Twilight taking control of what Pinkie said. "Oops, guess I got carried away there." Pinkie said with Twilight controlling her. "This is pretty new to me, and kinda freaking me out."

Twilight then snatched her hand away from Pinkie, fearful that Midnight might again take control at any second. Everyone else sat in awe and had expressions that read amazed from here to kingdom come. All except Sunset, who had instead opted to narrow her eyes in thought at the whole thing.

"That is awesome Twi!" Dash yelled. "You can totally mind control the director to let me back in the team."

"Wait a second." Sunset said softly.

"I agree darling, that was a darling display of your new magic." Rarity said.

"Hold up." Sunset butted in again.

"Why earlier this week you were terrified of your magic, and now you're here making more progress than any of us, I'm very proud darling."

"Can no one hear me?"

"Maybe you can do the same trick to Filthy Rich to give the farm more money for what were making, he's been paying less and less."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah, and maybe you can do it again to Cheese, maybe make him think me and him aren't related. It would mean a lot to me if you made him think we weren't related. I'm serious Twilight, help me." Pinkie said desperately.

"HEY!" Sunset yelled finally getting the attention of the table. Finally having she let out a sigh and continued. "Did no one else notice that she was totally talking to herself? Even asking herself by name?" Sunset asked.

 _ **"Don't be silly, I just got caught up in the moment."**_ Midnight said putting her hand on sunset shoulders to calm her.

"That too, does no one else notice how her voice gets slightly different every now and then?" Sunset asked, receiving Twilight's grip becoming stronger and pinching down on her shoulder.

 _ **"**_ _Don't be silly."_ Midnight said, raising her voice higher to exactly match Twilight's. _"I'm telling you. I just got caught up in the moment. You're looking too much into it."_

'We were supposed to avoid this kind of thing, you got too proud and now Sunset suspects something.'

 _ **'She suspects nothing as long as we make her drop it.'**_

'You should really let go of her shoulder.'

 _"Oops,"_ Midnight said letting go of Sunset. _"I got a bit exited there, sorry."_

"It''s," Sunset started rubbing her shoulder. "fine, it's fine."

The rest of the lunch period was spent in awkward silence aside from weird sounds from Pinkie's hair. The rest of the day continued the same way. Not to mention the mind control for the sport director went flawlessly. But it was super boring. Like really. She had to go in his head and learn about the papers involved and then made him do them and then make him think it was all his idea. Needless to say, super boring. Midnight called it a date.

'Bus or walk?'

 _ **'We don't live that far. We can walk.'**_

'We live near Crystal Prep, not Canterlot, remember?'

 _ **'Right, we can still walk. It's a good exercise after a week of constant walking and two days of not. Moderation and all that.'**_

'Solid enough logic. Should only be an hour and a half walk, and we don't have homework.'

After nearly forty minutes of almost mindless walking a discussion finally emerged.

 _ **'I think I can fly us home.'**_ Midnight suggested. She probably could, During the Friendship games she sort of levitated above the ground but moved around as easily as she was walking.

'Okay, but how would that look? A high school girl flying above everyone else on the way home? Not only that, it also gives people a free show.'

 _ **'Good point, I should be the only one able to see that.'**_

'Do you really have to start right now?' Twilight retorted at Midnight's vulgar comment. Truth be told, having a few days of constant interaction with a magical all powerful girl in her head lost it's novelty. It was now more like a constant friend that flirted with her never able to leave minus the creepy factor of being obsessive. Or should that add more to being creepy? For some reason it didn't feel that way, instead it made her feel safer. In case anything does happen she's got a all powerful goddess defending her.

 _ **'You called me a goddess! I am so flattered.'**_

'Oh you just had to comment on that didn't you?'

 _ **'Yeah, still want to continue walking? I might be able to teleport us back home.'**_

'I'd rather walk.'

 _ **'Fine.'**_ In addition to her being always around, there were also those awkward silences where they're trying to figure out something to talk about. Which to any outsider would look just like a girl walking home normally. _**'I am so bored with only you walking.'**_

'Wait, only you? You worded that weird, what are you doing?' Twilight was off put enough from the comment and was only more disturbed by the silence that followed.

 _ **'Remember when we had that talk about whether or not I could leave your body?'**_

 __'Um, yes.'

 _ **'Experiment time, I want to see you.'**_

Not before long a portal once again appeared signaling the appearance of Midnight. Except this time it was moving with her on the ground. And unlike the other times when the portal was curved around her it was instead a few inches away from her feet flat along the ground causing Twilight to freak out and gawk as Midnight came up from the magical gate.

 _ **"Stretch!"**_ Midnight yelled as she raised her arms above her head imitating a yawn. Midnight now stood in her full glory standing next to Twilight a few inches taller. Which also meant that her whole frame was bigger, she had the same proportions as Twilight but looked like someone enlarged an image in a word document. Midnight didn't have the magical aura that constantly surrounded her back during friendship games. Simply put she reminded Twilight of herself just amazonian and wearing an odd slightly torn looking dress. _**"It's good to finally let myself fully out of the void that is our mind."**_

"Uh," Terrified. Now Twilight had the perfect word to describe how she felt. She felt terrified. Midnight could leave. She just did it. Midnight had magic, that was a very clear fact, she had tons of magic, possibly enough to destroy the world. And she was free.

Midnight promptly slapped both of her hands on Twilight's cheeks, getting her attention, holding her head up Midnight yelled. _**"Stop freaking out!"**_ Twilight almost immediately stopped freaking out. She could have been standing there for hours thinking of horrible things that could have happened simply because Midnight could leave. Midnight smirked as she saw that Twilight had been stopped from hyperventilating. _**"I'm not going to do anything. Well not until I know exactly what my limits are. And that could take years of research."**_

"I'm, uh, wait." Twilight began sputtering her words out.

 _ **"Let's just keep walking home."**_ Midnight said slowly removing her hands from Twilight.

"Um, yeah, home, right." Twilight, almost unconsciously turned and kept walking.

They both walked along slightly freaking out people that knew who Twilight was and those that didn't. She recognized some of the kids from her old school but she was sure none of them went to the friendship games if they knew her. Simply by virtue they didn't scream upon sight.

 _ **"You think we could call Sunset over?"**_ Midnight asked.

"Uh, why would we do that? There's no reason to. We don't need anyone over. Ever again. In fact, let's be home schooled. Actually, we don't need to be home schooled. We could just go into college immediately. Let's drop out and go to college."

 _ **"I have a reason Twilight."**_ Midnight said dryly. Being the same person didn't mean they had the same attitude, and that was becoming very clear at the way Midnight got annoyed by Twilight's short frantic mumbling.

"Oh? Never mind then."

 _ **"We should call her over and ask her if we can use that book she uses to communicate to the Princess Twilight. Then we can figure out a way to go over there slowly, and if we can do that we can study the books they have over there. I'm sure there are books on the subject. And if we're a unicorn, alicorn, then it stands to reason that the you of that world wrote some books."**_

"Um, true." Twilight gulped. She knew where she was, she was only about thirty minutes away from being home now. And that means that there would be more people on the street that might have been to the friendship games. "Why uh, why couldn't you have just told me that in my head?" She felt dumb asking. She knew. It was so obvious.

 _ **"Because I want to talk to you, seriously, you already knew the answer."**_ Yes, yes she did, and she felt dumb for asking. _**"And why wouldn't I want to be flaunting my girlfriend on the streets when she's the most beautiful thing they'll see, but never have."**_

Girlfriend? Twilight's mind raced with implications. Midnight had never even said it before now but it was totally obvious she felt what they had was like this now. And right after Sunset too. Too much emotional drama was happening she couldn't handle it happening all at once. She kept walking home though. It didn't really stop her from doing anything right now.

 _ **"That does raise the question though,"**_

'Oh boy here it comes.'

 _ **"If we have sex is it gay or masturbation? I know the question is cliché and it's meant as a joke. But seriously, what is it?"**_

Great, now her head was going to be filled with speculation on what it was for the next day until she forgot.

 _ **'And if we did what position would be the most comfortable?'**_

"Oh come on," Twilight said irritated. "I can still hear your thoughts even when your outside me. Was that thought necessary?"

 _ **'I can always be inside you if you want.'**_ The obvious snark in her thought was very obvious.

"Ugh! Fine if you want to speculate on stuff what about, if Spike is a dragon in the other world but a dog in this one, does that mean any dog in this world going over there or would they stay dogs? There are dogs in that world so would they turn into dragons in this one?"

 _ **"Hmm, good question."**_ Twilight felt like she was about to pull her hair out.

"No! No it isn't! I was just thinking of something dumb! How can you possibly think that it's a good question?"

 _ **"Well we could always do an experiment to find out, if it can be tested it can't be that dumb."**_

"That thing, that you just said, sounds like terrible advice, like some of the worst advice." There has to be an actual plus side to this situation. "Here's an idea."

 _ **"Shoot, babe."**_

'Babe, right, we're technically dating aren't we? Did I consent to this?' "Well, we could read books twice as fast now. Well not twice as fast, just that we could read seperate books at the same time. What do you think?"

 _ **"That is,"**_

 __'She's just going to praise it just because I said it.'

 _ **"No, I'm going to praise the idea because it's good, and because you said it."**_

 __"Fine, we can read some books later. I, we, I bought some more finance and law books, a few fantasy books that Rainbow recommended, and this one kids book Pinkie gave, us." Easier, it's getting easier to talk to Midnight like she was real. And she nearly fully stopped freaking out and being anxious. Wow, it's almost like she was acting like a socially adjusted human being having a conversation. At least, it seems like that's what's happening, at least to Twilight.

 _ **"Sounds like fun, first date status right there."**_

"I, FIRST DATE?!" Twilight screamed shocked by what Midnight said. Not that she didn't know dates happened when people started dating but she didn't expect for their first date to happen so fast. Wait, since when was she expecting to actually date Midnight?

 _ **"Yeah, you're right. I had actually planned on taking you to a bookstore or a library. Isn't that what our parents said their first date was? I'm pretty sure if anyone lead with that you'd marry them in an instant. I don't know why but I'm picturing a black pony that looks like cheese taking us on a date. Weird."**_

"That, actually sounds like a much better first date. Would you mind waiting?" Twilight asked. She was not ready for a date with Midnight, besides, she said she was going to invite Sunset over anyway.

 _ **"Another question."**_

"What is it?" Twilight asked, but received no answer. She didn't look to her side but she did feel the pinpricks in her neck. "Ugh, fine. What is it, Sweetie?" She could have sworn Midnight squeeled at that.

 _ **"Besides the question of whether or not it's gay or mastrubating."**_

"What is it now?"

 _ **"Well, since we have the same genes, does that also make it incest?"**_

"SILENCE! Silence for the rest of the walk home. It's only like fifteen minutes away."

So they walked in silence for the rest of the walk. Even though she was determined to not turn around and look at midnight, she could still feel the lust filled stare she knew Midnight was giving her, it made Twilight feel oddly uncomfortable after about five minutes. It was like she could feel the gaze. They eventually made their way home.

Make it inside, let Midnight close the door behind her. Let Spike freak out, calm him down by feeding him. Take homework out of backpack. Midnight calls Sunset to come over. Get started on homework. Eat an apple while working on homework. Ignore the fact Midnight is pressing against Twilight as she works. The doorbell rings. The doorbell rings?

"Um, you didn't call Sunset did you?" Twilight asked apprehensively. The doorbell rang again.

 _ **"Mmhmm, makes it a dangerous situation for me. HEATS things up, don't you think?"**_ Midnight's words fell on Twilight's neck.

"Twilight?! I brought the book you wanted! You still Home?!" Sunset's voice yelled from the other side of the front door.

"Why did you call Sunset?!"

 _ **"The book really. Remember how she told us the Twilight from the other world used a magic book to make a portal to this world?"**_

"Please tell me you didn't actually decide to do this."

 _ **"I totally am, I'm thinking we could do the same thing on this side. Well, at least to the point I can figure out how to do it myself at will."**_

"I'm coming in." Sunset opened the door and walked in.

"Crap! She's gonna see you!"

 _ **"Oh well."**_

"Midnight?!" Sunset screamed pointing at the large purple figure in the middle of the room.

"Sunset! I can explain!"

"I didn't know you were into gay incest mastrubation!"

 **I think it's very obvious this is very rushed. I'll come back and rewrite it to be better eventually. This I promise. It wont replace this chapter but it'll be as a different story name, cause it'll be a better story than this one. It's also much shorter than I want it to be. I just feel like I should get back to work on my miraculous ladybug story. Also storm hawks. I'm working on a Master Cyclonis x Piper fic. Expect that if you actually like it when I make oneshots.**


	4. Catradora Damone

**Catra is one girl band Damone AU? No one knows what Damone is anymore.** **This is the edited version. Fixed errors. I liked writing this so I'm going to make an actual story instead of these 1k word length oneshots. Oneshots will still be released.**

Catra couldn't decide what to wear. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but it was a rare night and she wanted to look good. Kyle had actually managed to do something right, again somehow, and got her a show that lasted at least twenty minutes. She could fit in around five songs which she already decided on earlier. She was on in an hour and all she had to do was make it out of the small apartment and head over there. Now she was thinking about how to get there. It wasn't a long walk, around twenty minutes, but if she took her bike she'd get there in under ten minutes. Preparing for this shouldn't have been so difficult to do.

She should wear her leather jacket, it wasn't her favourite but it looked nice and went really well with her fur. She wanted to wear her favourite jacket, Adora had given it to her a long time ago and it was kind of old now, but it did look pretty beat up. That and she had worn it for most of the year already and she really needed to ask Adora for a new jacket. She would have gotten a new jacket for herself but the fact that Adora was the one that had given it to her was the main reason she wore it so much.

She grabbed the black leather jacket and walked across her messy room over to her mirror. Her room was a mess, she knew she should clean it, but it wasn't like she had many visitors. The clothes she left on the floor irritated her but didn't ever do anything about. Her desk was worse, cluttered with papers she had gotten a long long time ago back in college she decided to keep just because she might need it later. Maybe. The only clean spot on her desk was where she would occasionally put her art book or journal. So the clutter on her desk did obscure the view of herself in the mirror. Cutting her view off around her waist so she couldn't see how her pants looked with the jacket. Leaving her to sigh and walk into the hallway towards the bathroom just so she could clean herself up.

The pants had to change. Her decision to wear blue jeans was fine earlier where she was just waiting till now but she really didn't like them. They were hand me downs from Adora when she outgrew them, an unlike the jacket, blue jeans weren't exactly her style. Now black pants, those made her feel like she actually looked like how she felt. Which was cool, she wanted to look like she was a fun person who didn't care, which she knew was a contradiction but didn't care. She just wanted to look nice.

Back at her closet she started thinking about accessories. What should she wear for everything else? She had plenty of rings, bracelets, and even necklaces. This was the hardest thing she would have to do today. At least she knew what she looked good in. She grabbed what she liked putting it on as she made her way back to the bathroom.

Nice. Black and red tank top under her black jacket. Two bracelets on her right wrist, one black and one silver. A chain choker that wrapped around a few times. And her black pants to complete her look. And still with almost an hour to spare, and with getting there still on the clock she was left with around forty minutes to do whatever. As if she hasn't been doing that all day anyway. It wasn't like she had all that much responsibility since she was fired from the local grocery mart. Adora said she would help her get the job back but that was shot down by Catra very fast. Getting fired was great, especially since she didn't exactly want to work there in the first place. She heard the local star bucks pain more anyway and she put in her application yesterday.

She couldn't deny that not having a job made her days really boring and slow though. Not having anything to do but stuff she wanted to do made up only about an hour. It wasn't like she had a band to practice with. Just herself, and the occasional call from Rogelio or Kyle to see if she wanted to hang out. If Lonnie had tried calling her to hang out she thinks she might just hang up and laugh. But luckily Lonnie never called. Most of the time she just spent it thinking about Adora. Or writing about Adora, or drawing Adora, or looking at pictures of Adora, or writing songs about Adora. They needed a TV, or at least a phone that wasn't connected to the wall.

The sound of a door opening signaled that Adora was home. A little early though, which threw Catra off. Catra thought she would be out of the apartment before Adora got home. She still had to finish tuning her guitar before she left too. If Adora was in a bad mood she might just start cleaning and leave Catra to whatever. She really didn't want Adora to be in a bad mood, but it would be nice.

"Catra? You home?" Adora said loudly, just enough not too yell. A week ago the people above them complained about noise. Which, would have made Catra scoff, but they actually weren't loud either. Catra was still as loud as normal, but tried not to bother the neighbors. She just didn't want to hear them complain again.

Catra walked a little out of their bathroom and took two steps into the living room. "Hey Adora, you're early, what's that about?" Catra asked leaning against the wall, careful not to lean to hard to crease the jacket.

Adora looked at Catra and whistled. "Same to you, why are you dressed up?" Adora asked taking her jacket off and setting on the small love seat they had. Adora looked ridiculous, she was wearing a button up instead of the apron that she usually wore.

"I asked you first," Catra said lifting a finger to point at Adora's shirt. Adora wearing something different wouldn't have confused her if it wasn't for the fact she watched Adora put on an apron before leaving this morning. "and what happened to the apron?"

"Fine," Adora said with a smile walking over and throwing herself to lay across the love seat, resting her head on her jacket. "I got a promotion today." Catra crossed her arms and shifted her legs to get comfortable. She could tell when Adora was about to tell a short story. And Adora seemed pretty happy about it so she would keep the interruptions to a minimum. Hearing Adora talk was nice anyway.

"A promotion? Wow, what are you, like assistant manager?" Catra said in jest to make Adora start talking, she still needed to tune her guitar though. She also had to decide on her bass or acoustic. She hadn't exactly decided yet. She didn't even think she'd get a gig.

"Yes actually." Adora said with a smile. "And with that a raise."

"You've fallen to the dark side Adora." Catra said walking backward down the hall towards her room. "Keep talking, I'm just grabbing something." Catra decided she'd take her bass. She was feeling like singing her more romantic punk songs instead of her more spiteful ones.

"Well ever since they fired you and they put up those hiring signs we've been getting a ton of applications and there are three new people that just finished getting trained." Adora said louder so Catra could hear.

"I was wrongly fired, just so we're clear." Catra yelled down the hall as she grabbed her base off her wall.

"You were caught being high on the job."

"Well, yeah, but not on the same day." Catra said with a laugh walking back down the hall. "It wasn't like I was high the day that I was fired."

"I don't think that matters Catra. Besides because there were new people and I've shown promise watching over you on the job, I was promoted." Adora said, stiffening up and putting her hang to her forehead dramatically. It looked very confusing, with her trying to strike a pose while still laying down. "Okay that's my day, now what are you getting ready for?" Adora yelled down the hall.

To answer Catra walked into the living room and shook her bass as if to say, 'Well I have my bass, take a guess.' Although the point came across in that short second Catra still wanted to talk. "Kyle got me a gig tonight and I'm heading down there in like twenty minutes."

"Kyle got you another gig? What exactly is his job?" Adora asked sitting up, pushing herself with her elbows.

"Honestly I don't know, I never bothered to ask." Catra said, sitting down where Adora scooted away from.

"Maybe he works with a talent agency?" Adora suggested. "Or maybe he works at the club you're going to."

"I don't think he works with a talent agency Adora, but I know Lonnie does. Rogelio told me last week how she started working at Bikini Beach Bitch Records." Catra said setting her bass to the side of the tiny couch.

"That's a talent agency?" Adora asked.

"Hell if I know." Catra said with a laugh. "What I do know is that I'm playing a few songs tonight and I might get asked to play regularly. I've played at this club a few times before and the owner seems to like me. And if he does decide to hire me I might be able to actually, make a band."

"Catra, that's great!" Adora said sitting up to hug Catra by her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I still have to wait for him to say so. Also I don't know anyone that plays drums, I've just been using that drum that you can work with your feet. I mean, it's been working so far, but that's just one drum." Catra said a little irritated at her situation. "And I used to think that was a good idea, now I know why people don't do that, it looks so dumb!"

Adora thought for a moment. "Wait, Kyle plays the drums, I remember him doing that back in college."

"Seriously?" Catra laughed at the mental image of Kyle totally rocking out on the drums. The idea of Kyle able to pull off anything cool really didn't fit with the way Kyle was, Kyle.

"Oh hey, I've never seen any of your shows. Maybe I could go?"

"No." Catra said quickly. It was a reflex, if Adora ever actually heard any of her songs she would know too much. Mainly because almost all of her songs were about Adora. Also she just didn't want Adora to hear her sing, she wanted Adora to stay away from her music as long as possible. "I have to get going now anyway." Catra said standing up, picking up her bass. If she left now she could walk and make it there a bit early.

"Hey, before you get back do you want dinner ready?" Adora asked. "I'm in the mood for dirty rice, you?"

"You know what, I was actually thinking about that earlier, that would be great." Catra said turning the doorknob to leave.

"Sweet, have fun at your thing." Adora said as she watched Catra close the door behind her.

When Catra was for sure gone, Adora walked around the house just looking at what she could clean. Making sure not to go into Catra's room. She knew Catra liked, or at least said she liked, the mess that she made. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to go in there, she had been in there plenty of times with Catra. Most of the time Adora actually slept in Catra's room. She was still having trouble adjusting to sleeping alone now that they finally had separate rooms for the first time in their lives.

Adora did however stick her head in just to see how it was. And sure enough, it was still a total mess, only one thing really stuck out to her. A bright pink sticky note was on Catra's vanity mirror. Adora chocked it up to being a reminder of tonight. Adora closed the door and sighed. There wasn't a whole lot that had to be done and now she had far too much time on her hands. Everything she had to do could be done in less than ten minutes.

Adora went to her room to start cleaning. Which consisted of smoothing out her bed spread. Everything else was in almost perfect order. She decided she might as well look through her closet, she hadn't seen what she could get rid of since she gave some of her clothes to Catra. Not to mention she really hadn't expected to get a growth spurt so late. Now she was almost half a foot taller than she was just a few months ago. She was happy she was getting so tall, it was so different than the rest of her life, now she was almost the tallest person she knew. If Shadow Weaver wasn't so much taller than pretty much everyone she's sure she'd be the tallest person soon enough. It wasn't like she stopped getting taller.

She decided she had to get out of the house. There wasn't anything to do inside the small apartment and she knew which club Catra was heading to. She didn't hear Catra dealing with her bike chain which meant she was walking. And she could make rice after Catra got home too, it didn't take long. She thought it was a good thing she was at her closet, she didn't want to go to a club looking like a secretary. Maybe she could borrow some clothes from Catra's closet. She knew Catra accidentally bought over sized black pants. Catra wouldn't mind a little closet raid would she?

Catra made it to the club early like she thought she would, which meant she could get a drink before she went on stage. The neon lights turned on as she made her way to the club. She doesn't think she's ever actually seen that happen with any lights really. She thought it was pretty cool, but also that they turned on a little late. It was already pretty dark out when they turned on. She actually didn't know too much about the place, she's been there before for shows but she never actually went there just to be there. Her time was better spent with Adora, and Adora didn't exactly like to go drinking.

Adora had gone drinking with Catra before, and Adora was not great at holding her liquor. Catra liked it though, she went out to drink once a month, that or not at all. She wished she drank more but didn't, mainly because of her money. She had tried to get Adora into smoking a few times and eventually stopped. To this day, as far as Catra knew, Adora has never smoked or ever will. Even though she asks what kind of incense she uses to get her room to smell so good. Adora was weird, Catra smoked and thought her room smelled terrible.

Catra opened the glass door and walked into the loud club. The sounds of laughs and talking filled her ears as she turned towards the bar. She was doing her best to avoid looking too far towards the other side of the club. Apparently, the club had bought out the building next to it and merged, making way for a more erotic attraction. The last time she was there the club had a fog machine for the atmosphere, or for Halloween, she didn't know and didn't see one this time. Catra sat herself on one of the stools at the bar and looked for the bartender.

"Kyle?" Catra asked loudly, getting the attention of the lanky blond working behind the counter. Everything about Kyle just kept getting more confusing for her the more she saw him. The blond noticed and rushed down the bar to meet her. "You're a bartender too?" Catra asked, this time just wanting an answer.

"No, Rogelio is having me cover for him, it's a good thing you're here this early." Kyle said as he made his way to Catra grabbing a glass from under the bar and filling it with water. "Sorry, Hordak put a policy in place so hard drinks are served only after it's late enough, water is on me though."

"Gee, thanks Kyle." Catra said taking the glass only a little grateful. "Hordak wants to see me before I go on?" Catra asked as she took a sip of her glass. She wondered why Hordak would want to see her, sure he owned the place and she might have seen him talking to Kyle before, but she never really thought to approach him. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Hordak looked extremely intimidating.

"Yeah!" Kyle said with a huge grin, leaning over the counter. "He's seen your last two shows here and he really likes your music, I think he wants to hire you regularly."

"Seriously?!" Catra said slamming her half full glass onto the counter excitedly. Her emotion was once again replaced by confusion. That and the sounds of the club only became more distracting as time went on. She hoped she could tune them out when she got on stage. Ever since the club upgraded they had been more full than ever before, and smelled worse than ever. "Wait, what exactly do you do?"

"Um, what?" Kyle asked not really understanding the question. Catra groaned, Kyle had always been like this, slow to understand most things she asked him. That and she was pretty sure Kyle was a little afraid of her, which would be like a compliment, but Kyle didn't count.

"Like, how do you keep getting me gig's? And why are you so chummy with Hordak?" Catra asked, louder than she was speaking earlier. Apparently more people decided to fill the place after she came in, making the club even louder than before.

"Oh, I'm Hordak's nephew." Kyle said making Catra go silent and stare at Kyle. It was the kind of silent stare that demanded he explain, specifically why he didn't bother to mention this sooner. "You didn't know? I'm also Adora's cousin."

"Okay." Catra started with a laugh finishing her drink and standing up. "Now I know you're joking, where's Hordak?"

Kyle sighed and pointed back towards the door where Hordak was talking to an equally intimidating person, although smaller. "He's training his son to be a doorman right now. Oh, and drinks should start being served during your set." Kyle said encouragingly.

"Yeah thanks kyle." Catra said as she started walking back towards the door. The short phrase sent shivers up her spine.

As Catra made her way to the door she could see the resemblance between Hordak and who was apparently his son. Both of them definitely looked, batty. Catra chuckled to herself at her joke before reaching Hordak.

"Hordak," Catra said hesitantly, doing her best to seem like she wasn't rude for once, as she interrupted Hordak and his son. "forgive me for interrupting but Kyle said you wanted to talk to me?" Catra was actually worried right now, she's never spoken to Hordak and she interrupted him, hopefully he was nice.

"Catra, yes I did." Hordak said turning around to gesture towards the younger version of himself. "Forgive me, this is Imp, Imp this is Catra, the girl I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." Catra said offering her hand to Imp.

"Catra, I hear good things about you." Imp said shaking her hand. Things were going good. Hordak seemed to be in a good mood, he had said good things about her, and Imp seems to like her well enough. Things seemed too good to be true.

"Imp, go help Kyle behind the bar, I have to talk to Catra about something before she goes on stage." And like a robot Imp was off to help with the bar. Hordak grabbed Catra and started walking her to the back of the room near the stage. "I'm sure Kyle told you about the new drink policy."

"Yes, Mr. Hordak Sir." Catra said, immediately feeling like an idiot. She hated calling anyone Sir and she just did it as a reflex. Catra mentally kicked herself, reminding her that she hated bosses.

"Please, Mr. Hordak was my father." Hordak said as if it were a joke. Even if it was it made Catra think, what was Hordak's first name then? Would that make his son Imp Hordak? "I've seen you play and I've been thinking about getting some talent in here on a regular basis. The Horde recently came into more money and we can start affording things like that. You were one of the first people that came to mind when I was thinking about who to hire. Would you be interested?"

Was this actually happening? Catra had said this earlier to Adora just to get Adora's hopes up for Catra. And now she was being offered an actual paying job. One where she didn't have to write peoples names on cups. She had done that before and hated it. And if she actually played regularly she might actually get picked up as a talent. It was like a dream come true.

It took a while for Catra to realize she was just staring at the wall in front of her without answering. Catra shook off her shock, literally, before beaming up at the large club owner. "Of course, I'd love to, Hordak!"

"Good, we have your usual equipment where it normally is. Meet me after the show and we can discuss how this is going to work." Hordak said before walking away, towards one of the doors that lead to the back.

Catra could barely move. She kept her mouth open, trying to breath so she didn't freak out about how exited she was right now. Her first thought when she collected herself was to check the time. She was on very shortly. Luckily she had her bass with her. She could play her upbeat songs with a smile on her face.

She was ready. Everything was set up. And it looked like the last large crowd for the night had rolled in. And Catra was so grateful that The Horde was so much more different than pretty much every other club around. Every other club was so different in how they handled things, they handled them so much more professionally, as if their time was actually important to them.

She had her bass in her hands one foot placed on a drum pad, and one foot on a symbol pad. She knew she looked dumb, she knew it didn't make for the best way to play her songs, but she didn't have a band to work with. And luckily for her the guy that was on before her was a terrible stand up who just happened to make it on the sign up sheet when no one else took the time slot. So she knew she would be a huge upgrade for the crowd.

The lights in front of Catra on the ground starting to light up signaling that it was her time to start. Catra decided to go with the song that didn't sound the best, her song started with the drums, which she could play if she didn't have the one drum at her feet. Luckily all she really needed to do with the drum was hit it to the beat she had down around a month ago. Once she had the drum going she strummed her bass and that set off two whistles from the crowd.

Catra continued the intro of her song longer than she would have, she was just making sure she had the beat down. Once she was confident she had it down she started to sing. "Everything I thought I knew!" Once again, a few whistles from the crowd of people in front of her. She could barely see them over the lights, she could make out the different shapes sat at the tables and definitely the people in the very back but the ones close up just weren't visible. "Changed the day that I met you!"

Everything was going great. The crowd seemed to be loving her and she kept the beat through all of the opening. Although the part of the song which made up the chorus was what really held the song together, and she wasn't sure how that would work in front of a crowd that didn't know the words.

Catra leaned in closer to her Mic and screamed the next line. "I'm not someone you ignore!" She then leaned even further forward past the microphone so she could sound like more of an echo. "Give us what we came here for!" To her surprise, it seemed like the club liked it.

Adora had no idea why Catra had such over sized clothes. Sure she saw her wearing them sometimes, and she did look nice with the neck hole draping over her shoulder, but still. It fit Adora though. So now she was walking into The Horde wearing Catra's clothes. And that consisted of black jeans that fit her perfectly somehow, and what to her was a tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination. Especially since her growth spurt. She made a mental note that the first clothes she would need to buy have to be bra's no matter how uncomfortable they were. To her surprise she made it in the club no problem. Although that might have been due to looking like, well, someone like Catra. Especially with her ponytail showing her undercut. She liked how her hair was like the one punk thing about her.

Catra was already finishing her second song by the time Adora had gotten into the club. "You could be mine! You could be mine!" Catra repeated many times before she held out mine for a few seconds before ending her song.

Adora knew Catra could sing well, and she was impressed by how good Catra was. Almost proud in a way. Adora got back to focusing and located the bar, she wasn't going to drink, but she needed a place to sit down.

As Adora made her way to the bar Catra announced her next song. "This next one I call Feel Bad Vibes."

Adora sat down at the bar and almost instantly Kyle was with her. Almost shocking Adora how, he looked, exactly how she remembered him. Catra was right, he was lame. Not that she actually had a place to talk but, wow. "Adora! You got like, super tall!" Kyle said getting a glass out for her. "Anything I can get you? We just started serving hard drinks."

"Just water for me." Adora said trying not to sound rude. "I'm just here to see Catra play."

"Does she know you're here?" Kyle asked somehow seeming really serious as he filled Adora's glass.

"Um no, I didn't tell her, and it's not like she told me where she was playing so it should be fine." Adora said, explaining her situation to Kyle in a way he could understand.

"Well this is going to be fun for me then, hey if you want a beer later it's on me." Kyle said with a smile. Honestly creeping Adora out a little.

"Thanks, I think, any other cryptic things you want to tell me?" Adora asked in jest as she took a sip of her water.

"One thing actually, you should sit in the front row, there are plenty of open seats up there right now and it has the best view. And if you don't want Catra knowing you're here, the lights kind of make you invisible." Kyle said moving to help the person who sat down right next to her.

"That actually does sound helpful. Bye Kyle." Adora said as she got up and started towards the front row. She noticed there wasn't a front row. Just a lot of tables emptier than the rest that just happened to be closer to the stage, which were also the farthest away from the bar.

Catra had just finished her song when Adora had sat down. She really regretted not getting that drink, she might not have wanted to get drunk but she did feel like she should be at least a little buzzed watching Catra play. Plus she didn't want someone just coming up to her with some line about how she wasn't doing anything, or with anyone. If that happened she'd just have to deal, she could take care of herself.

Adora watched Catra as she played on stage, the lights making Catra look like a punk superstar. And thanks to the lights it didn't seem like Catra was going to be looking down at the first row anytime soon. Catra was simply spectacular up on stage, even without help she still rocked all the instruments she used. Catra would be more humble if Adora had told her that, she'd probably say something about multitasking is doing multiple things badly at once and that she didn't sound right. Catra always pointed out the flaws to Adora, never to anyone else. She liked how Catra was so open to her, it made her feel special to Catra. Not to mention that Catra looked rad playing the bass. And she had no idea how she managed to make it sound like two people were playing, just another thing Catra was good at, she guessed. Plus, she had no idea what a chavelle is, it probably meant Chevrolet. It didn't really matter.

"Feel it come, feel it come, feel it come!" Catra belted out into the microphone, signaling the end of the song. Adora was shocked when the applause and whistles came out from behind her. She had almost forgotten there were other people watching her. "Alright! Who here has someone they love?" Catra asked the audience, causing quite a few but less than before whistles to erupt from behind her. "Alright, who here is banging some great tail tonight?!" This caused Adora to chuckle at the vulgarity, nonetheless, many more shouts and hollers came from the crowd signaling that some of them were already pretty tipsy. "This song is for the hottest piece of ass I'm sleeping with!" What?

Catra started strumming the same cord repeatedly before she started singing. "Today I woke and said to me, away-eao cause you're mine. And then I fallen back to sleep, and you you were all in my mind." Catra didn't have a girlfriend, she never even spent a night away from Adora. The gears moved very quickly in Adora's head. Adora blushed at the thought and quickly assumed Catra was just saying that for the stage. She should be paying attention and trying to enjoy the music. Catra seemed to be enjoying herself, she had the biggest grin on her face as she sang. Although she did have to admit, she did look ridiculous with the drum and symbol on the ground. Even if it did work.

Catra breezed through her next few songs. With only a few remarks about some babe she was with in between some songs. Catra's voice was easy to get lost in when she sang Adora found. She barely noticed how she stopped focusing on what she said or when the songs changed. She only snapped out of whatever trance she found herself in when Catra stopped using everything but the bass. Catra's voice was much softer for this song and it made Adora feel like she should be falling asleep.

"Woah, I'm sending you a message. Woah, you're gonna be mine. Woah no need to be obsessive, every things fine." Catra trailed off as she finished her song. Adora was jolted back into reality when Catra cleared her throat into the microphone. "I only have two more songs to go so if any of you drunk idiots want to get up here for karaoke you should sign up at the bar." Catra announced before readjusting herself for her next song. The announcement made only a few people stand up and walk over to the bar, although Adora was convinced that the only reason some of them were going over is because they were just reminded the place had beer.

Adora considered it as Catra started her next song. She loved karaoke, and she loved singing along to pretty much whatever. She wasn't confident in her voice as much as Catra was, she didn't think she could actually perform. Adora looked back up as Catra started singing.

"I sit around to read your note, I read it over and over. I think about you and fall asleep, and dream." That settled it for Adora, she felt like she needed to drink something. Catra's stage comments confused her and she didn't know how to feel if she was being honest. She might as well take Kyle up on that free drink and sign up while she's at it. She was lucky enough to not be approached by anyone. Although that might have just been because she was super tall and intimidating to some people. The worst part about Catra's songs is that it sounded like she was really singing about someone she knew. And the only person she thought Catra could be singing about is her.

Adora stood up and walked back to the bar and tried to find a seat closest to where Kyle was. She sat at a stool at the bar but couldn't find Kyle. Although someone she did find was Rogelio. "Hey Rogelio, where's Kyle?"

"Oh hey Adora, I didn't think this kind of place would be your scene." Rogelio said as he shuffled his was over slowly towards Adora as he handled the other customers.

"It's not, I just came to see Catra play." Adora said as he made his way in front of her.

"Finally got to see one of your girlfriends shows?" Rogelio asked as he grabbed a glass from under the counter. Adora would one day get behind a bar and figure out what it looked like back there.

"I'm trying not to think about that right now, where's Kyle?" Adora asked waving Rogelio's comment away from her mind.

"He finished covering my shift, he's probably talking to Hordak about his drum schedule next week. He does some afternoon shows sometimes, it's more of a background thing." Rogelio started rambling.

"Rogelio, not that that isn't super interesting, but Kyle offered me a free drink earlier, can I get that?" Adora asked leaning across the bar.

"Sure, large glass right? What drink do you want?"

"Large glass, yeah, and I don't know, I don't exactly drink so I don't know, you decide for me."

Rogelio nodded and walked away pulling another, larger glass from under the counter and filled it with some brown liquid. Adora one day would understand drinks, but it wouldn't happen anytime soon, if Catra was with her she could just ask what she should get.

"Since you're tall I decided to give you something a little stronger than beer, is that fine?" Rogelio asked.

"Not like I have a preference, thanks, where is the karaoke sign up?" Adora asked as she lifted the glass and took a sip of her drink. She thought it would be bitter like whatever she had the last time she drank was, but this was sweeter and went down easier. Rogelio knew his stuff.

Rogelio pointed down the bar where one girl was writing something down on a clip board. "It looks like that was our first sign up, usually only three people sign up, unless Kyle decides he wants to, people will sign up just so he doesn't sing." Rogelio said with a chuckle.

"Thanks man." Adora said as she finished her glass and made her way over to the sign up sheet.

Rogelio turned from watching her and looked at her empty glass. "Damn."

Catra finished singing and watched as the lights below her dimmed. Catra thought she did great that night. She barely messed up most of her songs and the club didn't seem to not like her. That was a good sign. She stood up and walked off the stage as some workers went to collect the drum and symbol and replace it with a karaoke machine. Catra would never understand how this place worked.

The moment she was off the stage she comfortably placed her bass behind her back and looked for Hordak. She saw him standing towards the employee rooms near the back of the stage. She started over to him when Kyle shocked her by walking right in front of her.

"Catra, you were great, I got your money right here." Kyle said placing the cash she was owed for the show in her hands.

"Gee thanks." Catra said, taking the money and pushing Kyle out of her way. She stuffed the money into her jacket as she walked over to Hordak.

"Catra, you did great up there, even better than last time." Hordak said clapping as Catra approached him.

"Thanks, Hordak sir." Catra said, once again trying to seem as professional as possible.

"We should sit down, I have some ideas I'd like to suggest." Hordak said as he started walking towards a nearby table. Catra followed suit and sat down at the small table. She was the most nervous she's been in a while. She could hardly believe this was actually happening. Although she could believe that the first person to start singing karaoke would be some chick badly singing Rockefeller Street. It did distract her somewhat from how serious this opportunity was though.

"First thing I'd like to point out is that I noticed that you have trouble when it comes to the drums." Hordak said, starting off their conversation.

"Yes sir, it does get pretty difficult to play drums when I'm only one girl." Catra said lightheartedly shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, I wanted to recommend that you have Kyle play drums for you, he's very talented with them, he plays drums during the day as backup for another band that comes through. He isn't actually part of that band and they are pretty bad, they started coming in after they dropped out of high school. And I haven't had anything else to fill that spot." Hordak continued.

"So Kyle does play the drums? I thought Adora was just messing with me." Catra said that last part under her breath, somehow Hordak managed to hear it over the sound of the club and the terrible singing.

"Adora, Kyle mentioned your girlfriend before. It seems she likes to sing." Hordak said, bringing Catra's attention all onto him. She focused on the fact that he mentioned Adora as if he met her. And the fact that he called Adora her girlfriend made her feel nice, but she was trying to ignore that right now. "Which leads me to a band, I have some employees that can play backup on most instruments needed. Although Adora seems viable as a backup singer, does she play any instruments?" Hordak asked.

"Wait, why is Adora on the table here, what does she have to do with any of this?" Catra asked trying to get this out of the way before she realized how excited she was for a band.

"Your girlfriend signed up for three karaoke songs, she's getting on stage now." Hordak said pointing behind Catra.

Catra immediately turned around and was shocked by what she saw. Adora wearing her clothes and with her hair up making her look like some punk chick she didn't recognize. She's never even seen Adora dress like that before. Well there was a few times but that was years ago and Adora called that a phase anyway. She just couldn't believe that Adora was actually there right now, on stage about to sing. How long had she been here? Was Adora there for her entire show? What did she drink to be able to sign up for three songs?

"What songs did she sign up for?" Catra asked turning around urgently. The situation in front of Hordak made him chuckle as he realized what was happening.

Adora started to feel the effects of the drink she took. She was definitely feeling a lot more giddy right now which was perfect since she just grabbed the microphone as the music started. It was the first song on the list that she recognized and just happened to know every word to ever since she listened to it on repeat a few years back. Adora put the Mic up to her mouth and got ready to rap. "Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drop and you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about."

"Oh lord." Catra said as she buried her face in her hands. Catra couldn't believe it, this was great and terrible at the same time. Although, she couldn't deny that she wanted to laugh like a maniac at Adora, this was the girl she's had a crush on for so many years?

"So put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts." Adora said erupting a few laughs from the crowd as they recognized what she was singing. Yep, that's Adora all right, Catra thought.

"I think we should talk tomorrow afternoon, it seems you're a little," Hordak looked up at the seven foot tall lady up on stage before laughing again. "distracted. Can you come in at one tomorrow?"

"Yes Hordak sir." Catra said with a sigh. "You said she signed up for three songs?"

"The sign up sheet is at the bar if you want to see what she signed up for. Scorpia and Entrapta are going to be working at the bar tomorrow, ask for me." Hordak said as he walked away from the small table.

"Hold up, doesn't Entrapta work at the college as physics teacher?" Catra asked, confused.

"That girl doesn't sleep I don't think." Hordak said as he finally walked to far away for Catra to talk to him.

Catra groaned and walked over to the sign up sheet to see what Adora had signed up for. The list was smaller than she thought. Only seven songs and Adora was three of them. Not very busy tonight. "OK Adora, what did your drunk ass decide to sing?" Catra said out loud as she started to read the list. "The Bad Touch, duh, Sexin' On The Dance Floor? And, Fuck U Betta? Seriously Adora?!" Catra said as she put the clipboard down.

Catra turned and looked back to Adora, she looked like she was having fun at least. So that was good. But Adora being there meant that either she already knew what club she was at or that Catra followed her. Either one of those were options she didn't really like. She told Adora that she didn't want her to come watch her and she did anyway. And with what Catra said on stage Adora probably already knew how Catra felt, if she took those comments seriously at all. Adora probably wouldn't though, she was pretty dense after all. But Catra decided to at least talk about it with Adora later.

Catra thought for a while as she watched Adora on stage. If she brought it up with Adora they could finally talk about it and Catra could stop trying to act like Adora wasn't the hottest person she knew. There was more to how she felt and she knew that her liking Adora went far past her looks. But Catra wasn't going to start saying that Adora wasn't the most attractive person she's ever seen. And from the looks on some of the people in the crowd she wasn't alone in thinking that.

Adora finished the rap song that cemented the fact that she had a great voice, but it wasn't meant for rapping. It didn't matter much though, Adora was having a blast and no one really wanted to stop the hot chick on stage from singing. All, except for, one. The shouts came from the table farthest from the stage, which was also close to the door. Catra knew the kind of guy it was too, he sat next to the doors just in case he said the wrong thing and had to leave. Just another asshole that couldn't hold his own, or his liquor probably.

"Hey Blondie! Come Back Here And I'll Make You Feel Real Good!"

Catra was about to go over there and tear the guy a new one. Her common sense held her back though, if she started a fight she might not get the job. And lucky for her she saw Imp start walking towards him. She was jealous in a way that she couldn't be the one to deal with the jerk. If it wasn't for the fact Hordak offered her a job she would have beat that guys face in for talking to Adora like that.

To Catra's surprise Adora actually responded to the guy, and from the laugh she gave while saying it she sounded really drunk. How much did she even drink? "Thanks, but I have Catra for that!" Adora said before the karaoke machine started playing the next song. The electronic beats along with the auto tuned voice made Catra cringe. "I love this song! Getting hot hot sexing on the dance floor, getting hot hot sexing on the dance floor!" Adora sang along.

"Catra decided to lean back and wait for Adora to finish her fun on stage. Everything could wait until tomorrow, when Adora would probably be having a terrible hangover. Luckily Catra was there, and she could walk her drunk idiot home.


End file.
